


Spidey's Babysitting Service

by SpacePancake



Series: Is it angst or fluff? Either way, I would die for Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amora is a bitch and I love her, Gen, Idk how to write half these characters, Kid Loki bois, Shamrock is an unknown character but you don't need to look her up because marvel can't write her, but some running from the government because Peter doesn't want to give up his secret identity, discussing the human right violating side of the accords, mostly fluff and goofs, she's my character now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: Sequel to GODDESS OF STORIESThe Sokovokia accords are being used to throw vigilantes in the Raft indefinitely and Peter's one of the subcommittee's targets. As he takes a further look into the regulations of the accords, Peter discovers that some of the stuff is a little too extreme for the 'oversight' the UN promised when writing it.As Peter discovers why the UN are breaking their own human right laws, he also has to deal with a kid Loki that doesn't know he's Loki and an angry Enchantress terrorising the city.Though it sounds like a political triller, it'll probably just be a bunch of dorks being dumb and goofing around.





	1. What the HELLLLL kinda BUUUULLLLSHIT?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I know the Sokovia Accords are a tired subject by now, but the wiki for them is disturbing. I couldn't care less about whether or not the team needs oversight, like what the movie chose to focus on, but on how some of the regulation violate some of the UN's own human right laws. Rather than see this as a plot hole, I'm fixing by making it a plot point. While the movie almost woobified the UN, I'm going to be the complete opposite. I'm looking at these human right violations and being like, mmmmm something sketchy's going on there. And that's pretty much the plot.

A hand burst through the surface of the tar-like water and scrambled to find the land. It found solid ground and it nails, stained black, scraped the dirt looking for something to hold.

It found a rock and soon a second hand joined before the owner of said hands pulled her head above the surface of the Ocean of Immortality.

She couldn't breath, the tar was still in her lungs. She tried to cough up the slimy substance, all the while moving forward.

Amora the Enchantress pulled her chest onto the land, and reached an arm ahead to pull herself forward.

The ocean’s ‘water’ clung to her legs like the tentacle of an octopus. Suddenly the black substance tightened and yanked her backwards. She was pulled back until she was waist deep again. She clutched onto the rock she'd found as if her life depended on it - it did, in a way. Still choking, Amora was sure that just like every other time, she was going to be pulled back to the bottom of the ocean - eternally drowning, eternally tortured by the pressure of the ocean against her body, eternally imprisoned.

But Odin’s suppressant on her magic had weakened almost completely. Although it had taken her months to even reach the surface of the ocean, her magic was with her the entire time. For once, she had a weapon against this motherfucker.

She took one hand off the rock, immediately being pulled a little deeper as she did, and let her hand glow green as she whispered her commands to the universe and a prayer to the Norns.

A ray of green light shot out of her hand, the water’s hold on her loosening as it hit.

She quickly pulled herself to solid ground and crawled forward, limbs weak and tired, until she collapsed.

She coughed up as much of the thick black water as she could, though she could still feel it coating her lungs.

Chest aching and utterly exhausted, she laughed. She laughed until she couldn't anymore.

She was free.

And she was _pissed_.

-

Nick Fury’s beeper was still transmitting its location to Carol Danvers’ own, so it was easy enough to find him, sitting alone in a pub called ‘the luck o’ the Irish’. He certainly didn't look very lucky.

Carol was glad she had decided to wear normal – if outdated – earth clothing instead of her suit. The other patrons of the pub didn't look like they were SHIELD.

She sat down on the bar stool beside him. “You called?”

“Six months ago.” He downed the rest of his whisky before he turned to her. “Where were you, Carol? I thought you were dead.”

“There was a time dilation field separating us.” She explained. “I only got your signal yesterday.”

“Half of Earth was wiped out.” He said, still half accusatory. Carol knew he wasn't actually blaming her though, it just meant some shit was going down.

“Fuck. How did that even-”

He shook his head. “It doesn't matter anymore. The threat was taken care of, everyone was brought back. Wasn't fun dying though.”

Carol’s heart twinged at that mention of death but figured he'd rather focus on the matter at hand. “Your beeper’s still broadcasting an emergency signal.”

His face tightened. “We have a new problem. One with a more difficult solution.” He sighed. “I found a Skrull in the UN.”

“I thought we’d gotten rid of all the Skrull on Earth?”

“Evidently not.” He snapped, before the anger washed out from his voice almost immediately. “Ross was in charge of a UN subcommittee which could all be skrull right now. That subcommittee has been to private meetings with several world leaders and is in charge of the official Avengers. The short version: we have no one we can trust and we might just be fucked this time.”

“How do you know I'm not a skrull?” Carol asked.

“Luck of the Irish.” Nick said with a hint of amusement. “SHIELD was mostly destroyed and I don't want to take too many risks with those that are still there. The only people with any knowledge about this is you, me, Agent Fitzgerald-” he pointed to the red head behind the bar, “- Agent Hill and occasionally, Agent Coulson.”

“What's your plan of action?” Carol asked.

“Right now?” Nick said, waving Agent Fitzgerald over. “Drinking. It could be the end of the world after all.”

Carol smiled. “I'll always drink to that.”

-

“You want me to what?” Peter exclaimed, barely able to contain the volume of his voice with his shock.

“Look, kid. The subcommittee has started coming down hard with the Accord’s regulations lately. If they catch you vigilante-ing around the city, they can detain you indefinitely you without trial.”

“They can do that?!”

Tony sighed. “All you need to do is sign and reveal your identity to the subcommittee. It's that or having said subcommittee after your ass 24/7. You're an easier target than Steve and his gang of outlaws.”

“But what if the subcommittee is evil? I mean, detaining someone indefinitely with trial? That sounds like a big human rights violation! They've got to be evil if they haven't rectified that yet, right! That probably goes against the UN own laws! They'd know that they could kidnap Aunt May to control me!”

“They're not evil.” Tony reassured.

“But what if they are! SHIELD seemed pretty cool but it's director was Hydra! Even if they aren't evil, what if they decide I can't be Spider-man because I'm a seventeen! I can't sign, Mr Stark.”

Tony’s shoulders tensed up. “If you don't sign this, they're going to be looking for you. Ross never stopped looking for Bruce before the Avengers formed.”

“I know.” Peter replied.

“Just lay low for a little. Alright, kid? Keep your nose in the books and don't be taking down dangerous mob bosses.”

“But Doctor Strange is out of the city and he asked me to keep an eye on a dormant power source.” He pulled out the map of New York Strange had lent him. “If the power is used I can track it down.”

Tony looked at the map sceptically. “If this power source is activated, find a way to contact me and don't interact. I just want to keep you out of trouble.”

“I'll be safe.” Peter said confidently.

“But you can't come here either.” Tony continued. “If they find out I'm letting someone opposing the accords into my house, it would make you a bigger target and might give them a reason to want to lock me up.”

“Lock you up?” Peter asked.

“If I break the Accords, they can arrest me without a trial, put me on the raft.”

“That one is definitely a human rights violation.”

“I know,” Tony agreed, “I've been trying to negotiate that and the indefinite detention without trial since I signed. I thought if I signed as soon as I could, it would be seen as an act of cooperation and I would get some sort of special treatment. Then I could rectify the errors of the Accords. We need oversight, but treating a group of people as less than human is where I draw the line. The subcommittee has never listened though.”

“How did they even get elected?”

Tony shrugged. “Beats me. You should go though. Your ‘Stark internship’ is over so that the subcommittee can't make the connection between you and Spider-man but I'll wait a few weeks to officially kick you off the team.”

“You'll call me if you negotiate off some of the terms?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “I'll call you.”

The goodbye was stiff and awkward, but Peter still felt a little emotional.

On his way back to his apartment, his spidey sense went off like an annoying alarm clock that he couldn't shut off. Peter immediately looked around for danger in time to see a kid turning away and shoving something into their coat.

Peter felt down his pockets and noticed his wallet was missing.

“Hey!” Peter called after the kid.

The kid looked back at him along with everyone else nearby. Once they noticed that Peter was looking right at them, they made a run for it.

Peter sprinted after them. He had longer legs, sure, but the kid was more nimble. They led Peter down multiple different alleyways and went through a hole in fence that was too small for him to fit through. Peter climbed over the fence and ran forward, only to find a dead end.

There was only place the kid could be: underneath the pile of soggy cardboard on the ground. It was that that got Peter to catch himself before he moved forward.

There was only, what, ten dollars in his wallet? If the kid was going through this much trouble to keep such little money, he obviously needed it a lot more than Peter did.

He sighed. “Sorry, I wasn't thinking. You can keep it.”

Peter turned around and hoisted himself up over the fence.

After he got home and said a quick hi to Shuri, Peter took out his phone and facetimed MJ to talk about the accords. Her preference for video calls rested only the chance that he would make an expression fit for her sketchbook.

“Yeah the raft is super sketchy,” MJ said, “Public information on how it's ran is pretty much non-existent, which raises some serious red flags. But going by what I do know? An underwater prison, i.e. no sunlight or fresh air, and no visitation is definitely illegal and breaks some of the UN’s own rules. The accords themselves are pretty bad for human rights too. Even if someone wasn't carrying out acts of vigilantism, if the subcommittee thinks they have strong enough powers they can track and extract dna samples from them. And if they're using their powers to commit a crime, then they can be detained indefinitely - which is also illegal. I'm worried that at some point people are going to be detained indefinitely for committing a minor crime just because they have powers. I mean, imagine how many people could be charged with indefinite detention because the person arresting just doesn't like powered people, or black people even

“So… this is Hydra right?” Peter asked. “They invaded SHIELD, they could've done the same to the UN.”

“Maybe,” she replied, “but hiding human right violating regulations on a minority the government hates and portraying it as a means of keeping everyone safe? Sounds like normal governmental activities to me.”

Shuri butted in, leaning over Peter’s shoulder. “Oof that moment when you can't tell the difference between a peacekeeping organisation and literal nazis? Big yikes.”

MJ nodded solemnly. “Big yikes,” she replied, “I'm MJ.”

“Oh, this is MJ?” Shuri said, “I'm Shuri.”

“Hey,” MJ greeted before she looked at Peter, “So, ignoring the friend you have over to talk to me? Should I be honoured  
or offended on her behalf?”

“Oh no, Shuri’s only in New York for a couple of weeks so I'm staying with her while she's here.”

“Your aunt let you do that?”

“May trusts me,” Shuri smiled, “her mistake. We don't even have bedtimes in this apartment.”

Amusement tugged at MJ’s lips and she raised an eyebrow. “Dang, someone better call the police on you two.”

“Shuri, is that a police? I'm calling the weed.” Peter said.

“420, whatcha smoking?” Shuri finished without hesitation.

MJ looked between the two of them. “Now I see why you two are friends.”

Shuri laughed. “True. Memes are the bonds that hold us together. Anyway, I gotta go set the table, takeout should be here any minute.” She waved at MJ. “See you.”

MJ raised a hand lazily. “Bye.” After Shuri left she continued. “If you're going to eat, I can just send you some stuff I have about the accords? The Raft will be impossible to get any information about unless you can somehow get in contact with the old Avengers.”

“That'd be great, thanks MJ.” Peter replied, leaving out that he could easily contact a certain member of the old Avengers without a problem.

“No problem, loser.” She replied, ending the call without saying anything further.

Shuri was answering the door as he walked past to the sitting room where shei had set out places for the two of them on the small coffee table.

Peter turned on the tv and began flicking through some of the shows on Netflix, but after Shuri had entered the room and set the takeout down, she grabbed the remote from his hand and put on an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It was a Halloween episode, which seeing as they had already watched half a million times together online, probably meant she wanted to talk about something.

Peter reached for the egg-fried rice and spooned a heap onto his plate.

“What's got you so interested in the accords all of a sudden?” Shuri asked after Peter had already made himself a duck pancake and taken half a million prawn crackers.

“I was talking to Mr Stark today and he wanted me to sign… If I don't, they'll be after me for committing vigilantism with powers, but if I do, I'll have to reveal my secret identity to people that might be… I don't know, hydra or something.”

“Oof,” was all she said for a moment, “maybe you should quit being Spider-Man for a while. They're focusing pretty intensely on the New York vigilantes lately.”

“I'd feel bad not being Spider-Man.”

“Is it worse to not be Spider-Man or get put in the Raft?” Shuri shrugged.

“I guess you're right... I'll just lay off unless I pick up Strange’s weird magic thing.” He shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth and took the magicked map from his pocket to show her like it was a presentation.

The map was suddenly scorching hot in his hand and Peter dropped it onto the table. He quickly swallowed his food before he looked down at the map. “Oh damn.”

“What?” Shuri said.

“The magic source literally just activated. I didn't… really expect it to be so soon?”

Shuri smiled. “Well go put on your suit, Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, right, good idea.” Peter nodded before sprinting to his bedroom and throwing himself into his suit. By the time he was back in the sitting room again, Shuri was dug into the episode and the map had cooled.

He brought the map a little closer to his face, unsure how far away it could hear him. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Apparently not so engrossed in the episode that she couldn't hear him, Shuri snorted. “Seriously?”

Peter shrugged. “Mr Strange wanted a password.”

A orange dot appeared on the map, and was moving rather quickly. Someone running, probably. Either the person themselves had powers or they were running with an active magical object.

“I'm going to go after the current source of power,” Peter said, “but text me if you find out if there was a big incident that could've been caused by this? … or for this, I guess.”

“Sure,” she nodded, “stay safe, Peter.”

There was a lot of genuine concern in her voice, and Peter smiled. “I'll be fine. I'll probably just try and see who's using this, snap a photo of something.”

It didn't take long to catch up to the power source. With his webs, Peter was able to get ahead of the moving dot so that he could catch a look at it as it ran past. He needn't have bothered though, the dot had stopped in an alleyway.

Peter walked along the rooftop bordering the alley and looked down. He heard it before he saw it: a small child crying. The kid he spotted wasn't just any kid either. Going from the messy black hair and too-big green hoodie, this was the kid that had pickpocketed him earlier.

Damn, this night was just a whole big vat of deja vu.

Peter managed to get to the ground without the kid even looking up from where their head was buried in their knees and took a step forward.

Maybe he should've called Mr Stark first like he said he would… but it was just a kid.

“Hey,” Peter greeted as softly as he could.

The kid jumped, a sob catching in their breath as they did. They looked at Peter with red-rimmed green eyes.

“You probably know me, right? Spider-man? I'm just making sure you're okay.”

The kid looked paralysed for a solid moment, before they disappeared completely.

Well… _huh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the 'time dilation field' is bullshit but it's a universe of superheroes, I don't really care


	2. Don't fuck with me! I have the power of God and webs on my side!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He protec  
> He attac  
> But most importantly  
> He's got Loki's bac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops haven't uploaded in ages. Upload schedule in going to remain up in the air as I've gone back to school and it's a really busy year. I'm not going to stop writing, as it's very therapeutic, but don't expect any consistency in my uploads.

It started raining as Peter made his way back to the apartment. By the time he landed on the balcony and nearly broke the glass doors with his knocking, he was soaked to the bone.

Shuri opened the doors fairly quickly and Peter practically collapsed inside. “Woah, woah.” Shuri held up her hands, stopping him from even stepping foot in the room. “Let me get a towel first.

Peter waited – with utter and complete patience, for sure – and finally she returned with a towel in hand and placed on the ground.

She smiled, and gestured to the towel. “You may enter.”

“ _Finally_.” Peter exclaimed, stepping onto the towel and closing the balcony doors behind him rather quickly.

“Did you find the magic source then?” Shuri asked.

Peter shrugged. “Well, I found it, sure. But I don't really know what to do with them.”

“So it's a person then?”

Peter nodded. “A kid. I didn't get to talk to him much before he disappeared.”

Shuru frowned. “That matches the description on the news.”

“The news?”

“Yeah, everyone's really freaked because several people say a kid threw a man into a wall with magic.”

“Magic?”

“Are you just going to keep repeating the last word of everything I say? Yes. Magic. They saw his hands turn green and the man fly backwards. Everyone’s just calling it magic.”

“Is the guy okay?” He asked.

“Broken arm, concussion.” Shuri shrugged. “ _He's_ fine, but there's rumours they're going to try bring the kid to the raft.”

“He's just a kid!” Peter said, “I saw him, he was scared stiff. He doesn't belong there.”

“No one belongs on the raft,” she amended, “but apparently once a kid has powers, they're called a threat instead of a child.”

“This is… this is wrong.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Shuri replied. “Oh, do you want another towel?”

Peter had almost forgotten how cold he was, and looked down at his shaking hands. “Yeah, please.”

She got this towel – as well as a change of clothes – to him faster than she had the first one, leading Peter to think she had probably delayed to annoy him. Not cool.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the clothes from her.

“Yeah, no problem,” she replied, “I'll be in the sitting room when you're done.”

Peter closed the heavy curtains behind him as she walked away, before slowly peeling off his wet suit from where it clung to his skin. He let the suit drop beside his feet on the towel and dried himself off with the fresh one.

He slipped into his dry clothes very quickly (No binder – which was probably for the best, he'd been wearing this one too long – but there was his biggest, warmest, most loose-fitting jumper. Shuri was an actual goddess) and after putting his clothes on a wash, joined Shuri in the sitting room, falling in beside her on the couch.

“So,” she greeted him with, “hydra or shitty government?”

“Either way they need to be stopped,” Peter said, “If they try to put this kid on the raft, I'll publicly stand against the accords.”

“That's risky.”

“My Uncle Ben always said: With great power comes great responsibility. People _trust_ spider-man, I have a little bit of influence. I can't stand by and do nothing.”

Shuri smiled. “That's my boy.”

“I guess the first step is getting the kid to trust me so that I can protect him,” Peter said, “but is he supposed to stay by my side forever? Eventually the subcommittee will find one of us, right?”

“Well, I'm trying to build a case to either get some people fired or get the accords rectified,” Shuri said, “Hopefully we can change something eventually.”

“You're building a case?” Peter repeated. “With what?”

“ _Trying_ to build a case. I don't know how possible this is going to be. I'm having Wanda over tomorrow, she's going to tell me about her time on the raft.”

Peter smiled at the mention of seeing Wanda again, but quickly dropped it. “Is it safe for her to be in New York right now?”

“I told her about the pressure on powered people lately, she said she'll be fine. She's mastered teleportation and invisibility apparently.”

“As long as she's careful…” he let the smile tug at his mouth again, “God, I haven't seen her in so long.”

Shuri nodded. “It'll be nice to see her again. It's like the only people I ever see anymore are you and my brother.”

“Hey,” Peter said in mock offense, “what's wrong with me?”

She pushed him aside lightly. “Of course I love you, dummy. But you and T’Challa are the only interesting people I ever talk to. I text Groot sometimes, but the reception in space is kind iffy. It's… a little lonely sometimes.”

“Hey! I should have MJ over at some point. You guys seemed to like each other. Oh, and Ned! You'll love him.”

Shuri smiled. “That would be nice.”

“So: to-do list. Talk about the raft with Wanda and begin building a case, have more friends over, and find the magic kid and keep him protected.”

“Wow, so simple.” Shuri laughed.

“Yeah,” Peter said, less jokingly, “simple.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't simple.

Five minutes before Wanda was meant to arrive, Peter’s map activated. The kid had used his powers again.

He said a quick goodbye to Shuri and flung himself off the balcony, swinging his way towards the street the green dot appeared in.

He landed on a rooftop above the street, where a sniper was positioning his gun. _Holy fuck._

Peter quickly knocked him out – which was honestly, quite easy – webbed him up, and looked down. The kid’s hands were glowing bright green, and he was surrounded by six men with bulky black uniforms.

Peter didn't hesitate jumping down and tackling the first man, using his webs to take another’s gun. He kicked the first man unconscious and used the momentum of the swinging gun to hit another guy in the face, hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

“Hey guys,” he said, “just dropping in.”

His spidey sense flared up and he jumped to the right just as a dart flew past where he was a second ago and into the shoulder of the man in front of him. He quickly crumpled to the ground.

Tranquilizer darts?

Those were pretty risky. The wrong dosage could kill a man, and going by the size of them, they were meant for something like a giraffe, not a kid.

Two darts nearly hit the child, but as he instinctively flinched, a green bubble formed and caught them. They hung in the air, looking like they were cutting through jelly.

He spun around and webbed the opening of the gun of the man behind him, before shooting webs at his legs and pulling upwards to send him crashing to the ground.

The man Peter had taken a gun from had taken one from his unconscious college and shot at Peter.

“Dude, did you even ask to borrow his gun? That's just rude.”

The man took another shot but Peter’s reaction time was enough to dodge it. He yanked the gun out of his hands with a well timed web, and shot a web from each hand at the wall behind the man, using them to pull himself forward and send the man flying backwards with a solid kick to the chest. Peter felt a little bad when he hit the wall, but not too much. They _were_ likely trying to kill this little kid or bring him to the raft after all.

He quickly webbed the guy up against the wall so he couldn't make another move but turned back to the last guy when he heard a small gasp.

The kid’s bubbled dissolved. His hands sparked as they tried to reform it, but all they were making was some small pretty lights in the air.

The man had shot another dart before Peter had a web on his gun and pulled it away. The kid began to fall but Peter another web at him to control his descent. And, as he slowly lowered the kid to the ground, he used his other hand to shoot webs at the man’s arms.

With the kid safely on the ground he approached the guy who had his arms stuck. “Are you from the UN?”

“Yeah,” the guy smiled, “and when the subcommittee hears about this, you're going to be in some deep shit.”

Peter put on an obviously fake deep voice.  
“They won't hear about it if there's no one left alive to tell to tell them.”

Despite the joke being pretty obvious, the man’s eyes widened and he took a shaky step backwards.

“Dude, I'm joking. Spider-man doesn't kill people. I _will_ fight people though, make sure to tell the subcommittee that too.”

“I don't that was as cool as you think it was.”

“Yeah, kinda a dead duck, that one. That's a weird saying, right? Dead duck. It's a bit morbid. Should I stop saying that? What's the synonym of dead duck? Is a synonym of a idiom even called a synonym?”

“Dude, stop talking.” The guy said, almost awestruck at Peter’s lack of verbal filter.

“You're right. You're right. Gotta focus. Kid, evil guys…” he pointed at the child and the man in turn, “I mean this is kinda a problem with society as a whole, but I'm going to stick with calling you an evil guy because you're on the evil side, capiche?”

“I really don't care.”

“Yeah, I get it. ‘Spidey, you're talking too much for me to concentrate on robbing this bank.’ ‘Your talking is interrupting my evil monologue’, I get it all the time.”

Peter walked up to guy and with one final web, hung him from a nearby fire escape for someone to find later. “It's not too late to change your evil ways, you know. Get a career that doesn't involve hunting down kids. I believe in you.”

“Piss off.”

“ _Love_ the enthusiasm. Use that.” Peter said, offering the guy a pair of quick fingerguns.

He made the kid a web baby carrier and strapped him to his back. He took a dart from one of the men’s gun for investigating later before he swung off.

He managed to make it back to the apartment in record time. Being the sunny day it was, the balcony doors were wide open so Peter let himself in. “Hey, Shuri!”

“Hey, Peter! Wanda’s here.” She called back from the living room. “What happened?”

“Oh you know, beat up a few likely government agents, gave one of the guys - I'm calling him Joe - some life advice.”

“You're calling him Joe?”

“Yeah, decided it on the way over. Really hope he turns his life around.” Peter said as he stepped into the living room. “Also: can you help me with this kid?”

“Oh Bast.” Shuri said, quickly getting to her feet to take the kid from his back. Peter passed her the solution that would dissolve some of the webbing that he always kept in his suit pocket (he learned that the hard way).

“Hey, Wanda.” Peter waved at the woman on the couch.

“Hey, Peter,” She replied, “fun day?”

He laughed and removed his mask. “As always.”

Shuri managed to completely free the kid and Peter took them from her to lay him on the coffee table.

“What happened?” Shuri asked.

“He was hit with this.” Peter said, revealing the dart he'd taken.

“That looks big enough to down an elephant.” Wanda said.

“Definitely not good.” Shuri agreed.

Wanda drummed her fingers against her legs and looked at the kid with a frown. “I learned this spell from Strange to check someone’s health. Their vitals and such. Can I..?”

Shuri and Peter shared a look before they both nodded and Peter spoke.. “I guess we're kinda desperate right now. A doctor analysing someone isn't invading their privacy unless they wake up and don't give consent, right?”

“Sure?” Shuri agreed uncertainly, “Just don't read his mind.”

Wanda nodded and began moving her hands in the sort of sharp hand movements that Peter always saw Strange do. She muttered something inaudible and her hands glew a great, vibrant red.

She placed one of her glowing hands in the air above the kid’s heart and the other over his head.

“I don't think the sedative is having much of a negative effect on him,” Wanda said, “He should be waking up soon enough.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief. “Good, now we can just- Wanda?”

Wanda was frowning, staring at the hand over the child’s head like it was cow wearing a tuxedo and walking on two legs (that is to say: it was confusing and impossible to process).

“Is something wrong?” Shuri asked.

Wanda looked to them, then to the kid, then back to them. “There's magic around his head and I feel- I, uh, recognise- I-”

“Wanda,” Peter said, “what is it?”

She hesitated and looked to the kid again. “It's Loki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this could've been edited once or twice more but I felt bad for not publishing. 
> 
> Currently trying to see what elements of kid loki's story I can bring in and figure out what the hell captain marvel's personality is.


	3. Oh shit meow meow I thought youse was dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still deciding on how I want to write Wanda :/   
> Hope youse all enjoy! All the support so far has been wonderful! I love you all.

“It can't be,” Peter said, “Loki’s dead.”

“They've faked their death before.” Shuri shrugged.

“No, Loki wouldn't do that to us. We're friends, they would've told us if they were faking their death.”

“They've never told Thor before, it wouldn't be surprising if they kept it from us too.” Wanda stopped her magical scan of Loki and sat back. “Besides, I _know_ this is Loki. Their magic feels the exact same, just… less complex, more irrational.”

“What if Thor just has another secret sibling he doesn't know about?” Peter put forward.

“Or if Loki has a kid they've kept secret from years?” Shuri continued.

“I _know_ this is Loki.” Wanda insisted.

“But they didn't recognise me!” Peter said, “As Peter _or_ as Spider-man!”

“Oh.” Shuri said. “That's why you're so insistent on this.”

“Yeah, I just… don't want to believe that Loki would pretend not to know me after we got so close.”

“That's understandable.” Wanda said, giving Peter a sympathetic smile. “But it might not be what you think. They look like a kid, so… maybe they are one?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“We all know Thor probably tried to bring Loki back with the infinity gauntlet. How are we supposed to know what that thing could do accidentally?”

“So, Loki’s alive,” Shuri said, “but they don't remember us.”

“At least they're alive at all.” Peter said.

“Yeah.” Shuri smiled. “At least there's that.”

Loki began to stir. The three peered over at them as they slowly blinked open their eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked.

Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked slowly at the three of them. “... fine.”

“Do you know who we are?” Peter continued.

Loki looked at him like he was stupid. “Everyone knows who you are. You're Spider-man.” They studied his face for a moment before they grinned. “Did I steal Spider-man’s wallet?”

“I let you have it.”

“Does this make me a better thief than the Rhino?”

“That's not hard,” Peter countered, “Rhino’s not exactly a master of stealth.”

“He still robbed a bank last week,” Loki argued, “but he didn't get away. So I'm the better theif.”

“I'm Shuri.” she cut in before pointing to the other two. “That's Peter and that's Wanda.”

“Who are you?” Wanda asked.

Loki stayed silent, analysing each of them carefully. They said nothing.

“It's alright,” Peter said, “We're the good guys. Those people that were attacking you? They're our enemies too.”

“So… we're allies by means of a common enemy?”

“Sure,” Shuri said, “but like, we don't need you to be our ally. You're a kid, we'll just make sure they won't find you.”

Loki looked at them suspiciously. “Alright… well then, I'm Serrure.”

Wanda, Shuri and Peter all shared a round of looks. “Serrure?” Peter asked.

“That's what I said, isn't it?”

“Nice to meet you.” Shuri picked up the tv remote and handed it to Loki - Serrure? “We need to go talk some more about the men who attacked you. Think you can stay here and figure out the tv?” She gestured in its direction.

“What, do you think I can't?”

“No, of course not.” She said quickly. “... but I wouldn't expect you to know how to do it though, so it's alright if you don't.”

Peter took their silence as a cue to leave the room. He led the two girls into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

“This is bad.” Wanda said.

“Do we tell them who they really are? Peter asked.

“Oh yeah, that would end great.” Shuri said. “Hey, Serrure! Your identity is actually a lie! You're actually a guy we know called Loki who destroyed a few hundred lives and died. Your parents are dead, your homeland is destroyed and your brother is Bast knows where!”

“It would be weird to hear that a stranger knows you.” Wanda agreed. “What if they think we're lying and never trust us?”

Peter shrugged. “So what do you guys think we should do?

“Not tell them.” Shuri said.

Peter gave her a look™. “Shuri, no offence, but that is the worst idea I've ever heard.”

“I don't mean forever, dummy,” she corrected, “but we could wait until Thor comes back.”

Wanda nodded. “Thor might know more about this than us. Plus, if Thor could prove it he's their brother, it would give Loki someone to latch their trust onto.”

“But it could break any trust Loki might have with us at that point.” Peter argued.

“I don't think we have a choice,” Shuri said, “we either risk breaking our trust with them now or do it later when they have a brother they can go to.”

“There has to be a better way.”

Wanda smiled sympathetically. “If you can think of one, we'll do it. But we have to pick the lesser of two evils with the choices we have right now.”

With a sigh, Peter nodded. “Alright. We won't tell them for now. We should figure out what they do know about themselves though.”

All of a sudden, audio blared from the sitting room. Peter winced and covered his ears.

Wanda chuckled. “I guess they figured out how to work the tv.”

Walking into the living room, Peter went over to where Serrure was sitting cross-legged on the table and took the remote from their hands, turning down the volume significantly. “Way too loud, buddy.”

Serrure shrugged. “I like noise.”

“So, Serrure.” Shuri began, plopping herself onto the couch beside the coffee table. “Do you have any parents we should be letting know you're safe?”

When Serrure said nothing, Wanda sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned towards them. “Or any parents we need to keep you hidden from?” She asked softly.

Serrure looked down. “I don't think I have any parents.”

“Think?” Shuri picked up on.

“Know.” Serrure said quickly. “I _know_ I don't have any.”

“What happened to them?” Shuri persisted.

Continuing to look at the floor, Serrure remained silent.

“How long have the UN been after you?” Peter asked before someone could make everything even more awkward.

“Ever since I hit that man into a wall.”

“Why did you do that?” Peter asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. He didn't want Serrure seeing him as threatening.

“I stole his wallet, but I wasn't able to get away. He, uh, he tried to hit me and then my hands just went _whoosh_ , you know?” The pushed out their hands on the _whoosh_ to complete their demonstration.

“Can you control your powers?” Wanda asked.

“...Not very well.” They admitted. “It just sort of, happens?”

“I was like that too when I started.”

Serrure perked up. “You can do magic like me?”

She smiled, glowed crimson for a moment, and then there were two Serrures.

The real Serrure jumped to their feet, waving their hand above Wanda’s head like the rest of her was still there, but invisible. “It's not an illusion!” They exclaimed.

“Yeah, I can manipulate reality,” Wanda shrugged, “it's fun. There's probably a bit of overlap between our powers if you want me to teach you.”

“Yeah! That'd be- I mean, I don't… I don't know.”

“It's alright.” Peter reassured. “You don't have to stay here or take magic lessons or anything you don't want to. You can leave right now if that's what you want to do.”

Serrure sat back down. “What are the… full benefits of staying here?”

Shuri began counting a list with her fingers. “You stay hidden from the UN; if the UN _does_ find you, you'll have Peter, Wanda and myself to protect you; free food, water and shelter; the privilege of staying with me; magic lessons whenever Wanda decides to come over; meme lessons from me and Peter; literally anything you could ever want; etcetera.”

“And like I said,” Peter smiled, “you can leave any time. Just maybe, tell us first? We don't want to be worried that you were kidnapped.”

“Yeah, okay... I think I'll stay,” Serrure said, “Just for a little bit.”

“Good. We can sort out-” Screams from outside interrupted Peter. They all rushed to the windows. None of them had noticed that the sunny day had suddenly turned overcast. The rain coming from the dark clouds overhead was staining Shuri’s windows red.

Peter frowned and ran out to the balcony. He held his hand out to catch a drop of the red rain and held it up to his face, looking at the way it rolled across his hand when he tilted it, slower than water should, and staining his hand crimson as it crawled.

“Is this…” Realization suddenly hit him and he jumped back indoors, wiping the rain from his hands onto his suit.

Shuri frowned when she stepped into the hallways and saw Peter’s frantic movements. “What is it?”

Peter could barely get the words out. “I think… I think it's blood.”

Shuri stayed silent for a moment.

Then, “Taste it.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Taste it. Make sure it's blood.”

Peter spluttered. “You taste it!”

“You're the superhero. Save the city.”

“By tasting the mystery rain that looks like blood?!”

Shuri shrugged.

There was a burning sensation in Peter’s side that came on quickly. He hissed and pulled the map of New York out of his pocket. As his hands touched the paper, it cooled considerable and a green dot appeared.

They both looked at the map then back at each other. Without talking, they walked back to the sitting room together. Lo and behold, Serrure was still there.

“So who's this?” Peter whispered.

“Someone with a similar enough magical energy to Serrure to get picked up by the map.” Shuri said.

The green dot blinked rapidly several times before it disappeared completely.

Shuri responded first, “huh.”

Before Peter could even process that, his phone rang. With his bloodstained hand, he pulled it from his pocket and quickly looked at who was calling before answering.

“Hey, Peter,” Brunnhilde said, “Long time no talk, huh? We've got a bit of a problem and we think she's heading your way.”

Peter looked to where Serrure was staring at the blood rain with utter fascination. “Yeah, I think she probably is.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, getting nervous: time to try using grownup words and sounding like an idiot
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!! I respond to the majority of them.
> 
> Contact me on:  
> Tumblr: proffessionaldumbbitch (final using a single tumblr blog. here's where I'll post some writing stuff so feel free to send me asks or messages! ((Or fanart ;) )) )
> 
> Instagram: _kawtch_ (my art instagram, but I'll still reply to messages there)
> 
> Wattpad: kitkate02 (kinda useless but I'm reposting goddess of stories there so if you ever wanted to comment on every single line, now's your chance ;) ;) . I might post original work there eventually.


	4. Yes, she is a bitch. B-I-C-T-H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half assed chapter where we see amora for about two seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki: oh yeah Amora is great. 10/10 good person would recommend  
> Peter, looking at the fucking blood rain: [insert thor meme here] is she though?

__****

“Hey, Wanda, want to help me find the source of this blood rain?” Peter asked.

“Sure, why not?”

He began to walk back to the balcony, but Shuri held her hand in his way. “Peter, are you sure you should be going out as Spider-Man?”

“No.” He replied. “But if this is someone that can do magic and makes their first impression with _blood rain?_ Then I don't really have a choice.

She dropped her hand. “Stay safe. Tell me everything when you get back.”

Peter gave her a friendly salute and looked over his shoulder at Wanda. “You ready?”

She nodded and Peter made his way to the hallway, putting on his mask as he walked. Taking a running start, Peter dove off the balcony and let himself fall.

The wind tore at his face and the blood began to seep into his suit and he was weightless and free falling. It was forever and not long enough before he aimed his web shooter and swung himself up to the nearest rooftop.

Taking his phone from his pocket, he finally took Brunnhilde off hold. “You there, Hildy?”

“Don't call me that.”

He smiled. “Sure thing, BrunBrun. So who exactly are we looking for?”

With nothing more than a disgruntled noise at the nickname, she continued, “Some Asgardian chick. Goes by the Enchantress, I think. Blonde, fond of green, really tall, wearing fucking _boot pants_. Sif was talking to her for a bit. She's super pissed at Odin for something.”

“But… Odin’s dead, right?”

“Yeah, and after Sif told her that, she wanted to know where Thor was.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Brunnhilde agreed. “She mentioned something about sensing a large collection of magic, figured she was talking about the wizard’s place.”

“The Sanctum Sanctorum?”

“Yeah, that. I would've called the guy himself but I didn't like him enough to get his number.”

“That's fair.” Peter agreed.

“Sif and I will be there soon, has she caused any trouble?”

“Uh, blood rain?”

“ _Blood_ rain?”

Peter nodded even though she couldn't see. “Yeah, it's really gross.”

“Norns,” she muttered, “we'll be there as soon as we can, just wanted to warn you. She's powerful and we don't know the extent of her powers yet, so don't engage.”

“Yeah, yeah. Totally. No engaging, this city will be proposal free.”

“Peter.” She said, a tone of seriousness seeping into her voice.

“Yes, okay. I promise to stay away from the magic lady.”

“Thanks, kid. Stay safe.”

After she hung up, Peter made a face. “Why does everyone call me that?”

“Because you look like one.” Wanda said. Peter whipped around to see standing behind him. “You've got a baby face, it's cute.”

Peter made a scowl like he was actually angry with her, and she laughed.

“So,” she continued, “you're absolutely going to break that promise, right?”

He smiled. “Duh. I'm a thug, a rebellious child. My life be like ooh-ah.”

“I'm aware that that was probably a vine reference, but I still hate it.”

“You're no fun.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved her hand and with it, the conversation. “I tried to break the curse but it keeps repairing itself.”

“Don't you manipulate reality itself?”

“Yeah, but I'm not _good_ at it.”

“Fair. Think you can track down the source though?”

She shrugged. “I can try.”

With a wave of her hands, the map flew from his hand to her’s. Placing a glowing red hand upon the paper, the map itself began to glow every so slightly around the outline of her hand before her magic seemed to seep into it. It slowly spread, making every road and path and building a bright crimson.

The lines slowed faded back to black, but a single dot of red remained. Not on land, but on the island off the coast.

“Ryker’s,” Peter recognised, “Some of the worst villains I've taken down are in there. Rhino, Scorpion…”

“Think she's breaking them out?”

“I think it's probably not a coincidence that she's there.

With a nod, Wanda grabbed his arm. “Time to get there quickly then.”

Peter knew what she meant but was still surprised when he was suddenly somewhere else, the wind knocked out of him.

They were standing on the flat grey roof of a building. Below, the courtyard dirt of Ryker’s had turned to squelching brown-red sludge.

“Like a toilet during shark week.” Wanda observed.

Peter wrinkled up his nose. “Gross, Wanda. When did you get so disgusting?”

“Vision finds my observational humour hilarious.”

“Well, I hate you both.”

“I'll tell him that then.”

“Yeah, you'd better.”

Shaking her head, Wanda held up the map again. “The Enchantress should be here. It's where it says she should be.”

“Your map is right.” A voice said, soothing and melodic. Peter and Wanda both jumped and spun around. “Although, how be that so? The spell I cast should have cloaked me even from the eyes of Heimdall.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not exactly Heimdall.” Wanda said.

“Evidently not,” she smiled, “you lack his grandiose.”

Wanda stiffened. “I have plenty grandiose.”

The woman just chuckled, her laugh almost hypnotising.

Peter looked the woman over carefully. She, of course, matched the description of the Enchantress; blonde hair, green clothing, way too tall, wearing boot pants. But there was something else there, something about her face that hit Peter with its familiarity.

He had seen that face at some point, albeit there was something different about it.

It clicked together rather suddenly. Loki had shown him her face before or rather, a younger version of her face.

“Amora.” Peter named.

She looked rather taken aback. “How did you-?” Her surprise melded into anger and she rushed forward and picked him up by the throat with ease. “Do you know Thor? Loki?”

Looking to his side, he saw Wanda preparing a spell. He waved a hand to tell her to cut it out momentarily. He took one look into the blazing fire of Amora’s eyes and thought of the small, rather vulnerable version of Loki he had back home. Avoiding the question, he managed to croak out, “Loki’s dead.”

She laughed, wild and perfectly controlled all at once. “Of course they are, the _snake_.”

She increased the pressure on his neck. “Tell whoever’s in charge of this forsaken realm that I will not stop until Thor is brought to me. I know the people of this world have connections with him and my reign of ruination will remain never ending until an end is brought forth by means of the thunder god standing before me. Good fortune to you in your attempts to survive me ‘til then.”

With that, she slammed Peter down into the cold rock of the roof and all at once he was regretful that he had told Wanda not to fight Amora immediately and thankful for his super durability because this woman could pack a mean punch.

He felt rather disconnected from the world momentarily and when he finally came to, a battle had begun between the two sorceresses. Amora didn't attack much, but was able to deflect ever one of Wanda’s quick firing bolts of crimson with green shield and streams of magic. It was like a sword fight without swords; it was quick and impressive and hard to understand completely unless you knew the sport yourself.

He was about to push himself to his feet to join them when his spidey sense yelled for him to move. He rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the stinger of Scorpion. He quickly jumped on the man with a kick, following it through to the ground so that Scorpion landed in the mud, Peter on his chest. He barely had time to recover before his spidey sense screamed at him again. He only just moved himself and Scorpion away from a stampeding Rhino in time to avoid getting trampled.

It was when he heard the crackling sound of electricity behind him (it's Electro isn't it? It's 100% Electro because this day couldn't get any worse) and saw the other prisoners begin to circle round him, that he decided that it was time to reconsider this idea of simple jumping in and attacking. He swung himself up to the roof beside Wanda - who was still going head to head with Amora. Going by Wanda’s bright pink hair and new too-big red cape though, Amora seemed to be having a lot more fun than she was posing a serious threat.

“Wanda, let’s go!” Peter yelled. Wanda looked his way before her distraction got her hit with a blast so forceful, it knocked her to the ground. Peter winced.

Amora caught his eyes, winked, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Wanda disappeared from her position on the ground and reappeared at his side. Laying a hand on his shoulder, they disappeared together. The vertigo teleportation brought returned to him, but they were back in the apartment in a split second.

For a moment they simply stood there; skin dyed red with blood and Peter dripping mud onto Shuri’s good carpet. Wanda still had her pink hair and impractical cloak and looked like she wanted to collapse.

“So,” she said, “that was Amora, hm?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, before writing this fic: okay I'm going to keep this fic pretty simple. Amora and the skrull are going to be the main villains
> 
> Me, after writing a single chapter: okay but what if I assemble the entire sinister six??? 
> 
> \- 
> 
> Amora does actually curse the entire world to rain blood in the comics. She also raises some skeleton warriors. She's the queen of hallowe'en spirit honestly. She did it that time because Odin was a piece of shit too.
> 
> -
> 
> You commenters are god-tier human beings. I love you so much.


	5. https://bit.ly/2P7QVU9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hell's Kitchen is looking a lot more like Hell than it should be, we cut away from our regular spidey session to bring you Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: all y'all that comment are fucking angels!! Love y'all so much. You keep me going! 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is actually really bad? But I'm half delirious from sickness rn. I wrote all 2000 words in one day which is weird as fuck for me and decided to post tonight instead of tomorrow like I told myself I would for no reason??
> 
> Anyways enjoy! xxxx

“Everything is going to be alright.” Thor assured himself.

“Didn't ya say these guys hate your guts?” Rocket asked.

“Oh, thank you, I had almost forgotten.” Thor threw back sarcastically. He sighed. “I was merely trying to look positively on what will most likely be a complete disaster.”

“Worth a shot though, right?”

“Yeah,” Thor smiled, “Worth a shot.”

It was no surprise when they arrived on Jotunheim, that the cold was sharp and biting. Despite his numerous layers, Thor still felt as though he was freezing over. Groot, who had spent far too much time on midgardian websites, said something about the temperature making him want to die. Rocket, who hadn't spent time on midgardian websites but was naturally nihilistic, agreed.

Thor decided not to dampen their dark moods with positivity. Different coping mechanisms worked for different people. He himself was not feeling at all positive – the cold fucking sucked – but rather than coping with dark humour, he was pushed forward with the memory of his sibling. This was for _their_ people, to work towards a world where a frost giant like Loki would never feel like they had again.

It took them at least an hour to find signs of civilisation that hadn't been destroyed by the jagged scar the bifrost had left on the planet. Thor bitterly regretted not bringing Heimdall, who might’ve been able to land them closer to the palace. Regardless, they were here now. As was the large group of towering frost giants that had began to circle them.

“Is it too late to turn back?” Rocket asked.

“I welcome death,” Groot said. Or rather, “I am Groot.”

“If you wish to turn around, you may. They will likely let you go. This is my problem and I am the only one who needs to take responsibility for it.”

Rocket shrugged. “I don't got nothing to lose anyway.”

“What brings you here, Odinson?” Said a voice as cold as the world he hailed from. Thor looked to it and recognised the owner.

“Prince Helblindi,” Thor greeted, bowing low. “I come to speak to your mother.”

“Farbauti is dead, died during the famine of last winter.” Helblindi said. “I'm king of Jotunheim now

“My solemn regards.” Thor replied, standing straight. “Then I come to you to speak king to king.”

“Odin is dead?”

“Yes, I took his place as king of the asgardian people, although the realm of Asgard was destroyed by Hela.”

“Goddess of death?”

“You know her?”

“She invaded this planet with her father. _Your_ father. We would be stupid to forget her.”

“Asgard forgot her.”

“Then you're stupid.”

“True enough,” Thor replied, “but we were also manipulated. For a long time when I thought of this planet I thought everyone on it were monsters. So did all of Asgard. I want to change that. Everyone else in the universe evolved, but Asgard never did. I want to help push us forward, and the first thing that needs to happen is owning up to what we did. Nothing Asgard did to Jotunheim was justified, and after speaking to someone that was around during the time of our invasion here, I know you likely only tried to attack Midgard because we put you in a position that forced you to act out.”

Helblindi snorted. “Yes, obviously. But how do you plan to fix more than a thousand years of oppression? Do you think saying sorry will make us forget what Asgard has done? Your brother killed more than half of our population. You personally killed at least a hundred jotuns when we peacefully let you go after you trespassed on our realm.”

“There is nothing that will ever excuse what I've done, I know that. But I do want to help to repair your planet and Asgard’s perception of you.” He said. “Plus, if you wish to kill me, I will accept my fate willingly. It would be justified.”

“Wait, what?” Rocket cut in.

“I am Groot?” Groot added.

“I'm not going to kill you, Odinson.” Helblindi said. “Perhaps I should, but I won't. I'm done having wars with Asgard.”

“Asgard isn't really fit for a war to be honest…” Thor said. “But as I was saying, I want to help you repair your planet. This should have been returned to you long ago.”

With that he reached behind his back and brought forward his bag. From it he pulled out what could return Jotunheim to its former glory.

“The Casket of Ancient Winters.” Helblindi gasped. Murmurs came from the frost giants surrounding them. “At what price?”

“No strings attached.” Thor replied. “Actually, I _would_ like a private conversation with you. It concerns Loki. I think you deserve to know.”

“That's all?”

“Well, don't kill Asgard, I guess? Or any midgardians. Unless they give you reason to. But in general, don't..?”

“Those terms are… agreeable.”

“Fuckin’ finally.” Rocket said. “I'm freezing. Let's go inside.”

“A private conversation is private.” Helblindi said. “Unless, you want two of my own guards to join us too?”

“No, they can stay here.” Thor said.

“I am Groot?”

“Or maybe… they could be brought somewhere inside away from our conversation?”

Helblindi considered it. “Yes, it's unlikely they'll survive the oncoming blizzard.” He looked to some members of the circle. “Ölvaldi, Skaði. Bring the Odinson’s associates to the mess hall. We will join you there when we are done.”

Two frost giants broke the circle by turning around and walking towards one of the tall ice buildings. Rocket looked to Thor, who shrugged, before following after them. Groot did the same, but held his phone in the air like he was trying to find a signal. Thor was sure he'd ask one of the Jotun for a wifi password at some point.

“Follow me,” Helblindi said, beginning to walk back towards the palace, “bring the Casket with you.”

Thor obliged, following Helblindi along long winding icy corridors until they came to a set of double doors. He knocked on them before holding his hand out. Thor passed the Casket over without being asked.

The doors opened to reveal a shorter frost giant who was the spitting image of Laufey. Býleistr, Thor concluded; Helblindi’s younger brother.

Helblindi held the casket up to his brother’s face with a look of utter smugness. Býleistr didn't look so excited. He frowned and looked Thor over.

“Helblindi, what did you _do_?”

Thor couldn't help but see the smug twitch of the mouth Loki so often gave, or the half-lidded eyes of disappointment. The two of their expressions were identical to that of which Thor had seen for a thousand years.

“ _Nothing_.” Which was also very Loki-esque. “Odin’s dead. Asgard was destroyed. King Thor wants to repair the relationship between our realms.”

“Suspicious.” Býleistr commented. “At what price did the casket come?”

“He wants to have a private conversation with me about his brother Loki.”

“Ah, no actually.” Thor interrupted.

Now Helblindi looked suspicious. “You said that's what you wanted.”

“Oh yes! It is! It's just, uh, I've kinda been calling Loki my sibling since they died? They were genderfluid and it feels weird to assign a gender to them when they didn't associate themselves with a particular gender when they were alive.”

“Oh, sure. He wants to have a conversation about his sibling Loki.” He fixed.

“You're just cool with that?” Thor asked.

Helblindi blinked. “Of course?”

Býleistr sighed. “We aren't as primitive about gender identity as Asgard is. We don't have the word ‘genderfluid’ but it's easy to guess from context what you meant.”

“Cool, cool, cool.” Thor replied. “But actually, I can have the conversation with both of you. It concerns your family really. Plus it's a little less suspicious than me wanting to be in a room alone with your king.”

“Fine,” Býleistr said, opening the doors wider. “Come inside.”

Helblindi walked in after Býleistr and ushered Thor to follow. There was a round table of ice in the centre of the room covered with a large piece of fur. Eight stools of ice and fur surrounded it. Helblindi sat down, but Býleistr went to a hole in the wall and brought out a bottle.

Thor sat down across from Helblindi and looked to Býleistr. “Alcohol?”

“I'm about to have a civil conversation with the son of Odin,” Býleistr said, “I need it.”

He took out three glasses and put them out on the table in front of each of them before pouring it out.

“You should drink,” Helblindi said, “it'll warm you up.”

Thor didn't need to be told twice. He took the glass and knocked that shit back fast.

It was like his throat has become Muspelheim, i.e. It burned. He coughed and sputtered before uttering out a croaky, “fuck.”

Helblindi laughed and Býleistr shook his head. “You sip it.” Helblindi pointed out.

Thor coughed again. “Thanks for the tip.”

Býleistr sighed. “Let's get down to business. You mentioned the destroyer of half our population? Sorry, Loki.”

Thor winced. “Hmm, yeah. See the thing is… Odin took them from Jotunheim as a baby during the war. They attempted to destroy here the day he learned of their true heritage.”

Helblindi choked on his drink, Býleistr looked furious and said, “He stole one of our people?”

“He said he found them in a temple. That he was put there to die because he was too small.”

“He assumed we’d kill a child for being too small?” Helblindi asked, his own frustration growing.

“And never thought that they'd been put there for their own protection?” Býleistr added.

“Yeah, it seems like a poorly thought out decision.” Thor nodded.

“I suppose this explains your sudden sympathy towards our realm.” Býleistr said.

“I'd like to say it was purely because I've grown as a person, but to be honest, yes. Otherwise I would've just stayed on Midgard and never thought twice about here.”

“At least you're honest.” Helblindi muttered.

“But there's something else you need to know about Loki.” Thor said. “This is a more... personal for you guys thing. But basically, uh,,, Loki's your sibling too?”

Býleistr’s glass shattered in his hands.

“So… that makes us what?” Helblindi said. “Step-brothers? Brothers?”

Býleistr shot daggers with his gaze at his brother. “Stop joking around.”

“I'm not sure we'd be related,” Thor said, “Maybe just… kinda-brothers?”

Helblindi nodded solemnly. “Kinda-brothers. Yes, yes. I agree.”

“We are _not_ ‘kinda-brothers’!” Býleistr shot back.

Helblindi shrugged. “I don't know, Býleistr. Aren't I – as king of Jotunheim – the one with the authority to make that decision?”

“If I kill you, then I'll be king.” Býleistr muttered, purposefully loud enough for them to hear.

“Treason!” Helblindi yelled. “I should have you arrested.”

Thor laughed. It really was like being with Loki again. Except this time there was two of them. If Sif were here, she'd probably die on the spot.

Býleistr sighed. “Can we just, end this conversation before I die? I'll process our biggest enemy being our baby brother later.”

Helblindi grinned. “Let's start using the Casket! I'll pass it to our builders – they'll be excited to have something reliable to work with again.” He said. “Thor, are you ready to see how the great spires of Jotunheim compares to the puny Asgardian spires of gold?”

“It won't be hard to beat them seeing as how they're destroyed now.” Thor shrugged. “But sure. I just want to check on my friends first.”

“Friends?” Býleistr picked up on, instantly suspicious again.

“A groot and a cybernetically enhanced midgardian raccoon.” Thor replied. “Although, I pretend to think he's a rabbit. He's started to accept it as his name, I think.”

“Yeah, we can check on your friends.” Helblindi said. “Then we can shove our architectural expertise in your face.”

Býleistr shook his head once more. “How you haven't destroyed this realm with your rule yet, I have no idea.”

Thor looked between the two brothers and smiled. All in all, the trip had certainly gone a lot better than he thought it would.

He only wished Loki could've met their brothers. Although Thor supposed with their history, maybe Helblindi and Býleistr wouldn't want to meet them. All Thor could do was make sure Jotunheim flourished and that the relationship between it and Asgard could become as good as it could ever be.

He may have stopped hoping for Loki’s return, but he would never stop missing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Býleistr and Helblindi embody the two Loki reactions to big news 'fun quips' and 'mmhm letme just bottle that shit right up and process it later'
> 
> Idk what I'm going to do with this Jotunheim stuff but I really like writing the two ice bros. They're obviously probably not comic accurate but uh, fuck it? 
> 
> Send me a message over my writing tumblr: professionaldumbbitch
> 
> Unrelated to anything: anyone hyped as fuck for doctor who this sunday?


	6. I'm a lesbian. I thought you were Wakandan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very fun chapter to write overall and is really a bridging point tbh. Next week is probably going to focus on Amora though so I should have fun with that.
> 
> Thanks for the nice comments anout that random Jotunheim chapter. I wanted to give a little attention to the place after Marvel pretty much abandoned it and I've always loved the trope of it actually being a really nice progressive place who only killed because they were forced into a bad position.

They made sure Serrure was still in the living room watching tv and went to the kitchen.

“So, what's happening?” Shuri asked.

Peter sighed. “Do you remember when Loki told us about his friend Amora?”

“She's here? I thought she was supposed to be eternally imprisoned and possibly dead?”

“Yeah, well, seems like she didn't get the memo and wants to be the new Loki. Evil version Loki. She says she's not going to stop terrorising the city until Thor is brought to her.”

“Can Wanda stop the blood rain at least?”

“She said she was going to look in Strange’s library for some help after she got cleaned up. Wong gave her a spare key to the Sanctum a while back.”

“Okay,” Shuri said, “Okay… Asgardian sorcerer woman is looking for Thor who is M’Baku knows where-”

“I'm going to stop you right there,” Peter said, “what?”

“M’Baku knows where. Like saying ‘God knows where’.”

“Yeah I got what you meant but, M’Baku?”

“Peter, have you seen M’Baku? If a god had to look like anyone it'd be him.”

“Pretty sure a god would look like Thor seeing as he already is one and is equally hot”

“My sweet child.” Shuri shook her head. “Thor is pretty, M’Baku is hot.”

“Shuri, you're a _lesbian_.”

“So I don't know what good taste is?”

“Dude, you had a crush on the girl from a soap commercial for three weeks straight – absolutely not.”

“Bold of you to assume I'm not still in love with her.” She countered. “Pushing your terrible opinions aside – Amora wants Thor, we don't know where he is, and she's going to keep up the blood rain until we find him?”

“Also, she's released most of the prisoners from Ryker’s Island.” Peter added.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, mood.”

They both instantly went silent when the kitchen door opened. Serrure stared up at their guilty looking faces for a moment before turning to Peter. “You're on the box.”

“Tv.” Shuri corrected before the two of them followed the kid out. “Or television if you're weird. Or telly if you're British, which is equally weird.”

Usually Peter being on tv was a fun experience. Pictures from pride, gate crashing Halloween costume parties, taking down some new most-likely-animal-themed costumed villain… He hoped it'd be the same this time, but lost all positivity when he saw who was reporting: J. Jonah Jameson.

“And who’s to blame for the escaped prisoners rampaging across the city? I'll tell you who – Spider-man. I've been pointing out the red flags of this masked menace since day one but finally he's done something you can't refute. Spider-man was seen in Ryker’s before any sort of distress signal was sent. For their own protection, I can't tell you my source, but I can tell you that they are a Ryker’s employee. Another interesting piece of information they gave me was that they saw Spider-man teleporting away with known fugitive Wanda Maximoff just before the situation became uncontrollable. Take this as you will, but I see this as proof that Spider-man is the criminal that I believe him to be. I-”

The screen went to static.

“Good.” Shuri said.

The static turned green before a vague figure appeared. The green washed away, leaving behind a clear image of Amora.

“Oh, not so good.” Shuri corrected.

“I do hope this message reaches enough sources to spread my word sufficiently. Let me explain some recent events fo give you a clear picture of the danger you're in. Your spider-man remains a hero, your Maximoff is a witch dressed in the scarlet of aesir blood, but nonetheless is but guilty only of her previous crimes. Putting tonight’s accusations on her is rather like putting oil to water - you'll find they don't mix.”

Throughout Amora’s speech, Peter had noticed her voice was coming from more than one place and with sudden realisation, pulled out his phone to find out that she was playing on there too. He looked to Shuri, who held up her own phone to show him the same thing.

“The downpour of blood, the release of those you had imprisoned – that is mine own work. I am Amora of Asgard, and I am burning with vindictive fury. Do not put blame of my actions on others when I claim them as my own. I am the Enchantress, greatest sorcerer in all the known realms and you should fear me. You have experienced death and pain before but you have never experienced me.”

“But you all can stop my terror before it even begins. Find me Thor Odinson, he who is destined to Mjollnir and the storms within it. Bring him to this city or announce his location. When either are done, I will relent my attacks. I will give you a few days before my next attack, then we begin again.” She did a little wiggly finger wave that in any other scenario might have been considered flirtatious. “May Valhalla be waiting with open arms for you.”

The screen turned back to static until more than a couple of beats passed the the tv went to commercials.

“Guess J.J. Is figuring out how to react.” Peter said.

“Serrure,” Shuri said, “Are you alright?”

Indeed, Serrure looked a little shocked, staring rather intensely at the screen, face a shade paler. “I think- I think so.”

“Do you know who that is?” Peter pushed.

“No.” Serrure said, and then less surely. “I mean, I don't think so… should I?”

“No, probably not. Just following a hunch that went nowhere.” Peter tried to shrug nonchalantly.

Taking the remote from the coffee table, Shuri turned off the tv and sat down beside Serrure. Peter followed suit and sat on the couch beside them.

“How much do you know about yourself? Shuri asked.

“I know lots of stuff.”

“What was the last big global disaster?” Peter asked.

“Lots of people turned to dust.” Serrure replied easily.

“And where were you?” Shuri continued, catching Peter’s drift.

“I was…” Serrure stopped. “I don't know.”

“Can you tell me your parents are? Do you have any siblings?” Peter asked

“I don't know.”

Peter and Shuri exchanged quick glances.

Serrure didn't seem very talkative after that, so Peter and Shuri let them be. They showed them to a spare room and left them to the company of themselves.

It was later in the night when Wanda showed up again, a monstrous pile of books in her arms. She had different clothes, but still had pink hair and the cape around her shoulders - albeit, now cleaned.

“Making a fashion statement?” Shuri asked.

Wanda shrugged and put the books on the coffee table. “It's really warm.”

“Are those from Strange’s library?” Peter asked.

“No. They're from Loki’s.” Wanda picked up one of the books and flicked it open. “They left them all in their room after they died and Thor said I could take them; told me to keep them safe so the asgardians could use it once they were recovered enough to practise magic again.” She explained before showing them the page of the book she had opened.

She pointed to some black handwriting that looked like it was written in a hurry and was filling the page completely. “This is Loki’s writing.” And she pointed at another piece of handwriting, written in neat cursive and sparkly green ink. “And this is Amora’s.”

“Huh,” Shuri replied, “And what about the blue one down there?” She pointed the the tiny baby blue print at the bottom of the page, neat but not nearly as elaborate as Amora’s.

“I don't know, couldn't find a name anywhere. But you can tell who's saying what they whole time, they all mostly write in the same ink throughout, and even when they don't, their handwriting is pretty distinct.” She handed the book to Peter. “I thought you could help me look through a few of these, find a way to reverse all her spells. If the solution is anywhere, it's probably here.”

It took them the entire night to half the pile of books and they still hadn't found a spell similar to blood rain (or a way to return Wanda's hair to its natural colour). The closest they got was a method of summoning rain clouds. They had, however, found a spell for sending messages across long distances. The spell had been adapted several times, at first the messages could only be sent through specifically enchanted paper. Then over anything that emitted sound or pictures through magical means. Assumedly, Amora had simply adapted the spell for Earth’s electricity – which Wanda guessed would be simple enough given that they didn't have much in the way of magical protection for their computers.

When the sun began to shine through the curtains, Peter decided it was probably time to stop for a bit. “I'm going to check on Loki- Serrure. We should probably get some breakfast.”

Shuri yawned and Wanda mumbled something inaudible, which Peter took as some sort of acknowledgement of what he was saying.

He knocked on the door to Serrure’s room, entering when he heard a small, “enter.” (Far too formal for a kid).

The curtains were closed still, but Serrure was sitting on top of their bed, hair put in place, but clothes rumpled from sleep. Although, perhaps they hadn't slept at all, looking at the dark circles under their eyes.

“Morning!” Peter greeted. “We're going to make breakfast now if you want to come out.”

“I'll be out in a moment.”

“Great.” Peter turned around to leave but swung back suddenly. “Oh hey, what are your pronouns right now?”

“What?”

“Your pronouns,” Peter repeated, “like he/him, she/her, they/them?”

“He/him, obviously. Why wouldn't they be?”

Peter shrugged. “Sometimes people don't look like what you think that kind of person should look like.”

“I don't think I understand you mean.”

Peter thought over it for a moment. “For years people called me a girl because I looked like one. On my birth certificate and school id and bus card, they all said a name that wasn't mine. And eventually I came to the realisation that this girl wasn't me, so I told everyone who I really was and those that really loved me learned to accept the change because that's who I really was.”

“Oh.” Serrure said, sounding small.

“And some people fluctuate or choose to identity as neither a girl or a boy or both at once, or in other ways.”

“And everyone else is just… okay with that?” Serrure said, still small.

“No. But those people are wrong.” Peter said definitely. “And sometimes you have to deal with those people. But if that person was ever you; Wanda, Shuri and I will have your back. Just… let me know if you ever want us to use different pronouns for you.”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Serrure replied.

Peter left him alone after that and entered the kitchen. Wanda was mom-friending Shuri about there being no food in their cupboards and increased her mom-friending once Shuri informed her that they didn't need much because they got take-out food nearly every night.

As Wanda teleported away to get pancake batter and Shuri picked at some stale cornflakes straight from the packet, he realised that they were all here and safe. Even a version of Loki.

The blood rain still violently bounced off the windows and there were still prisoners on the loose, but maybe, just maybe, they would get through this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise in the future to focus a little more on Serrure and their personalit but for now they're untrusting and thus, pretty closed off.
> 
> Shuri is a lesbian. Change my mind.
> 
> All you commenters are divine beings, bless your souls. Leave a comment if you liked something in particular (or had constructive criticism), I usually reply some point during the week, but always try to as I upload the next chapter. So many comments have literally made me tear up and I feel so lucky to get such wonderful feedback from so many of you.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at: professionaldumbbitch   
> And see my Instagram (where I drew a picture of Wanda in her red cape, pink hair dumb outfit) at: _kawtch_


	7. ohhhh she need some milk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ocean kept her as sane as it could. But isolation and sensory deprivation do hell to a person.

The light was dim when she pulled herself from the ocean of immortality. The dead trees and thick fog appeared to be the most beautiful things she had ever laid her eye upon. Although, she supposed after an eternity of darkness, they would be.

She didn't know how long she spend coughing up the tar-like water of the ocean and covering her eyes to hide them from the dim light that was still too-bright.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt for her magic. That, at least, hadn't been lost to her. It responded in an instant – pushing and pulsing against her skin, itching to get out.

She couldn't find the words, but she urged the magic to bring her back home, to Asgard.

The next moment, she was floating, rocks and familiar stars around her. She knew to keep breathing, although there was no air. The science had escaped her mind, but she knew to push the non-existent air in and out of her lungs.

Asgard was gone, she realised, and found it hard to care.

If anyone was alive, they'd be on Midgard. The mortals there worshipped them, it'd be easy to fit in.

Her magic brought her to Midgard and she collapsed. It was understandable, she didn't use her magic in the ocean, she had forgotten how much she could use.

She awoke to a damp cloth dabbing at her forehead. She quickly opened her eyes and cringed at the bright light.

“It's alright, love, take it easy.” A voice soothed.

Amora pushed herself up. “What happened?”

“Thought you could tell me that. Found you collapsed beside the creek.”

“I simply overexerted myself.”

Amora opened her eyes again slowly and found an older woman giving her a scrutinising look. “You were out for three days. Were half awake a coupla times to puke up a bunch of black stuff. Would've brought you to the hospital if it weren't for the fact that you're obviously one of those super humans – you were glowing at some points.”

“Is… three days a lot to be asleep for?”

“Who are you?” The woman shook her head.

“Amora.”

“Got a last name?”

She searched for it, but came up with nothing. She didn't know who her parents were, what they were like. She had simply… forgotten her surname. Lost it to the ocean.

“I don't remember.”

“What's the year?”

“I don't know.”

“Who’s the prime minister?”

“What's a prime minister?”

The woman pulled the damp cloth away and frowned. “Maybe I should risk bringing you to the hospital.”

“I do not need your- your _hospital_ , mortal.” Amora snapped. “I need to know if any of the asgardians survived whatever destroyed Asgard.”

“You're one of Thor’s people?”

“Thor!” She exclaimed in recognition. “Yes! I know him. Sort of. Is he alive?”

“I think so? He left Earth a while ago. But the rest of Asgard is in Norway.”

“I need to get there.” Amora tried to push herself to her feet, but the woman was able to push her back down.

“You need to rest. You've been asleep for _days_ , you need to stay in bed until I know I'm not going to find you collapsed in a forest again.

Amora had more to say, but gave up on the conversation for then.

The woman gave her paper on request and Amora spilled as many words onto it that she could remember.

 _Amora - me: sorceress_  
Parents:???  
Lorelei - sister: protect?   
Loki - a friend? (might have answers?)  
Thor - important, connected to Loki somehow  
Asgard - home: gone???  
Odin -

The pen snapped in her hand. If she could remember anything clearly, it was him. He locked her away in that nightmare realm. She would find him at whatever cost it took and make him _pay_.

She looked down as the black ink spilling onto her hands, coating them. Her breathing grew faster, heart harder. She couldn't breath, couldn't think, could hear someone in the background screaming.

She was the one screaming, she realised after a moment.

The woman came into the room in a hurry. Came to Amora's side and went to put a hand on her shoulder, but quickly pulled back before she ever made contact.

She mentioned words like “panic attack” and “temporary” but Amora couldn't focus on any of it. There was only the ocean and the thick black tar oozing down her throat. She couldn't breath but she couldn't die and it was the ultimate agony.

She imagined the ocean of immortality working like the sea of space. She had to breath even though she couldn't, because that's what you must. She breathed in and out until she could do it without choking and she could hear the woman’s voice as a buzz in the corner of her mind. She focused on the buzz until it turned into words and she was back.

“It's alright,” the woman said, “you'll be alright.”

Amore severely doubted it.

Some spells had stuck with her. The obscure ones, like blood rain and deadly flames, and all the things she had gone over again and again in her plan to get revenge on Odin. The familiar ones stuck too – teleportation, shapeshifting, shields, blasts of energy. Spells more instinctual than the movement of her arms.

Finally, the woman let Amora get out of bed and sent her to the bathroom for a shower. She explained how the device worked rather simply, but Amora still forgot how it worked as soon as she left.

She caught her reflection and wouldn't have recognised it as herself if she didn't know what a mirror was. Her skin had been stained grey and black, her hair clung together in clumps and strands – it too stained dark. Her eyes had lost their brightness, now the most dull shade of green she had ever seen, even in a world where every colour seemed new. She _knew_ what she used to look like. It was the only thing she could remember clearly. The one thing clean about her was her clothes, like stars in the infinite darkness of space. She had no idea what had happened to her old ones.

It took her awhile to figure out how the shower worked, but she got it eventually and marvelled at the feeling of warm water over her skin. She stayed there until the woman knocked on her door, worried that she had taken so long. Amora had no idea what she meant, it felt like she had only been in there for a couple of seconds. Her hands still weren't clean. She avoided looking in the mirror again.

She ate when the woman told her to, and spoke rarely. The woman was worried, but decided she couldn't send Amora to hospital after a close friend of hers got sent to The Raft (Amora wrote that name down) after she had made a nurse hover by accident.

She continued asking questions Amora couldn't answer. She gave her the sheet and the next day was given a book on ‘Norse Mythology’. She found Thor: Wielder of Mjolnir, Prince of Asgard; Loki: God of Fire and Stories and Chaos, brother of Thor; and Odin: King of the Realm. She wrote down the names that were probably important to remember again and again until she had the basics memorised.

“I'm not here,” Amora said, “Lorelei's not here. We should be.”

The woman was sympathetic, but obviously didn't have any answers.

She practised her illusions until she could look at herself in the mirror again. Until her hair was like freshly spun gold and her eyes seemed to glow. Her skin was flawless and regained some colour, her clothes were dramatic and revealing.

“You look clean,” the woman said, but looked disapprovingly at her exposed skin.

“Will you tell me where the Asgardians are?”

“Can you make yourself look older and make your clothes more… human? You need to blend in.”

Amora disregarded the advice about her clothes, but did make herself look older. She wanted to look as powerful as she could be when she snapped Odin’s neck.

The woman spread out a map onto the table. Currently they were in some country called England, and she needed to get to somewhere on the coast of Norway.

She said some things, the woman, about resting before her trip and eating and drinking. Amora pressed her finger to the map and felt her magic respond.

She appeared before a tall man in golden armour, eyes more beautiful than even her own.

“Amora,” he said, unsurprised, “I sensed your magic gathering here, I didn't think to believe it.”

“And you are?”

He frowned. “Heimdall.”

She nodded. “Gatekeeper, all-seer?” She had studied this.

“I used to be.”

“What happened to Asgard?”

“Hela.”

“Goddess of Death, daughter of Odin?”

“Where did you learn that?”

“A book. Most memories are fleeting, but she seemed an important figure to remember.”

“It's telling, I think, that the Midgardians would remember our history better than us ourselves.” He said.

“They don't remember me,” she said, “nor Lorelei.”

“She did come to Midgard in recent years. You could ask Sif about it, but her response may be tainted with bias.”

“Did she survive? Lorelei.”

“I wouldn't know for certain,” he paused, “but I do not believe so.”

She felt tear welling up, but fought to collect herself. “And what of Loki?”

He paused again. “Dead.”

“Odin?”

“He died too.”

Her fists clenched. Her world turned red. Odin had thrown her in a vat of nothingness and let her rot away until she was a shadow of her former self and then had the gall to die before she could squeeze the life from his worthless heart?

The ends of her hair began to float, her fists burned with green flames.

“You need to calm down, my lady.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” She snapped, flames growing in a burst. She took a few forced measured breaths. “It doesn't make sense! I _feel_ , no, I _know_ that- where’s Thor? Is he alive?”

“He's offworld, I know not where. He's made friends with the Midgardians though. You could try New York, ask one of the warriors there. Perhaps they, or Brunnhilde, or Sif-”

Her magic was pulling at her, urging her to turn around and protect herself. She spun and summoned a simple shield in time to catch the blade of a sword. She didn't ask it to, but it also latched onto the arms of the sword wielder, and with a swish of her wrists, Amora sent her flying.

“You were keeping me distracted.” Amora spat at Heimdall.

“Believe me, I didn't know.”

“Liar! You saw me coming, all-seer, why not her? You probably know the location of Thor too.”

“I don't.”

“No matter. He has friends on Midgard? I will get him through them, one way or another.”

She teleported before the sword wielder had even got to her feet, and landed in a mass of concrete spires.

The sword wielder had seemed vaguely familiar, but Amora only cared about the look in her eyes. There was recognition there, and _fear_. Perhaps fear was all she had left. She was Amora, an enchantress. She was the most powerful sorceress in the realms and she made people scared. That's who she was, that’s who she would continue being.

She caught the eye of a man staring at her and asked ‘How do I get to New York?”

For a moment, her seemed curious, but then shrugged it off like he’d seen and heard weirder. “You're in it.”

She smiled and looked ahead at her new personal playground. She would tear this city apart to find Thor. If anyone knew what she knew to be the truth, it would he him. He could explain things to her.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still keeping a few parts of Amora's thinking locked away until later in the book. Next chapter will actually be another chapter with her, but should be a lot more active.
> 
> @all y'all who comment: fucking bless your souls I love ye
> 
> Tumblr: professionaldumbbitch  
> Instagram: _kawtch_


	8. I am confusion. America explain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora assembles a team and most definitely forgets who they are.

With the threat of green flaming hands to someone neck, it was easy to find information. She needed to get the world’s attention by destroying the city. How better to do that than by releasing the closest group of dangerous criminals.

Ryker’s, she discovered, was the closest prison to her, and just so happened to contain some of the most dangerous criminals in New York. Any ‘supervillain’ without the natural abilities needed to get locked in ‘The Raft’ were put there.

It was a short walk, and along the way she gathered a few ingredients from her pocket space (she wasn't able to see what else was in there, she just reached in automatically), said an incantation, and threw them into the air. Her hair and clothes were slick with blood by the time she got to the prison but she decided it was worth it for the tension it would bring.

There were five guards at the gate of the prison. She could teleport past it, of course, but instead she walked right up to them. She let herself sway like a man after too much mead and sung too-loud and too-out of tune for one with a sober mind a song she lost the words to, reduced only to vague melodic noises. One of the guards was already looking a little glossy eyed.

“M’am, you shouldn't be here.”

“I was looking for a hospital.”

One of them chuckled – good, that meant he wasn't taking her seriously. “You're a long way away from one.”

“You celebrating Halloween early?” Another asked, looking down at her clothes (traditional asgardian attire with a cape, she had little else in her pocket space).

“I don't know what that is.”

One of the men looked worried. “Why are you looking for a hospital?”

She brought her hip into the light and drew back her cape, where she had created the illusion of blood. Sure it was already raining blood, but her abdomen was relatively untouched by the rain because of her cape. She put her fingers to her side and held them out – coated in scarlet – towards the men. “I was stabbed.”

The laughing men went silent. “Holy shit.” One said.

“Connors, Doyle, go get some help.” The worried man commanded.

The worried man grabbed her arm to support her. She caught his gaze and her eyes flashed a glowing green almost in an instant, he was under. She wondered how long she had practised such a spell to be able to cast it with such little effort and thought.

He swayed slightly then froze on the spot. She looked towards the other two, looking between each of them, eyes glowing again. “You two will help me too.”

“What do you want?” The once worried one asked.

“Show me the best way to cause a complete breakout.”

* * *

 

Aleksi stuck by her side when she told the group she had assembled that she was of another realm while the rest (there was a scorpion, but she couldn't recall the others) went their own ways, agreeing to meet at a location specified by one of their members.

“Why?” Amora had asked.

“You promised you could fix my problem, I'm going to make sure you stick to your word and don't get caught before you do.”

“You're ensuring my safety to ensure your profit?”

“Yes, exactly.” The yes had sounded like a ‘da’ but for whatever reason, she understood them to be the same word.

Amora made sure to write his name down. With the size of his muscles, he matched the voluminous Volstagg in bulk. She didn't want to get on his bad side.

It was easy to book two hotel rooms once she was taught what a hotel room was exactly. The woman at the front desk was dull-minded and interested – she really had to thank the woman from England, being an adult made life easy – and with a few gentle words and some flirtatious eye contact, she was given two rooms paid for from the receptionist’s own pockets.

She found the rooms before she went to find where she had left Aleksi in some dark nook. She had a pretty distracting presence, but she doubted even she could stop the attention of everyone in the lobby being drawn towards the eight foot rhino man. She teleported Aleksi to his room and explained what she wanted to do.

He showed her a medium through which she could spread her message. A midgardian magic system: electricity. She acquainted herself with the ‘television’ in the room (some foolish man was prattling on, blaming her actions a ‘Wanda Maximoff’ and a ‘Spider-man’ – Aleksi explained who they were rather briefly) before sending her requests out to the public.

She put a simple glamour on Aleksi. Not an illusion, but if anyone looked to him they simply wouldn't notice how odd he looked. It would work on a single person, but he assured her he could get his food through ‘food service’. He helpfully showed her how the service worked, which she thanked him for and promptly forgot about.

Seeing as how she needn't worry about him, she instructed him not to bother her for the next few days and walked through the adjoining door of their rooms.

* * *

 

After a while in the Ocean of Immortality Amora began seeing things. Nonsensical things like bilgesnipe in tutus and mountains of cakes and scones.

Sometimes she saw her sister’s face. Usually angry – they were always fighting. Sometimes she screamed at an Odin that she couldn't see to forgive Amora’s crimes.

Amora didn't even remember what she had done.

She heard Loki’s snipes and music so loud it made her want to bang her head against something solid until it stopped. But all that was around her was the water, and though it was drowning her at constant, it seemed hard to do damage with.

She knew she was losing herself to the water. Her mind was slowly slipping like sand through an hourglass. What she'd be like when all the sand was gone, she was scared to find out.

Sometimes she welcomed the visions of her sister slinging insults at her or the sounds of Loki’s criticism because it meant she could see what colour her hair was and hear his voice again. The terrifying hypersensitive hallucinations remained, but she could get through them if it meant getting to the good parts.

She tried to swim sometimes, but her magic and strength were weakened considerably. It was a battle she couldn't win.

She stopped trying after a while, anytime she did she would have to snap of the trace like stance she was in most of the time and be forced back into the world of drowning and darkness. It was easier to give up.

A knocking at her door shocked her awake. She looked around her room. It definitely wasn't the ocean. Either she was safe or her dissociation was getting better.

She scrambled for the scrap of paper beside her. _Aleksi, Rhino. Ally_. It said.

She made sure her illusion was in place before opening the door to him. “You are ready to get going, yes?” He asked.

His voice had an unfamiliar accent. She briefly wondered what part of Midgard he had come from before setting that aside and focusing on the question.

“Verily, let's be on our way.” She said, trying her hardest to make it look like she hadn't been sleeping for the norns knows how long. She had said the attacks were to happen in a few days time, had it been a few days? She couldn't really have been asleep that long. Perhaps the magic she performed had tired her out more than she knew. She'd have to be more careful.

She fished the map they had taken from some corner shop from her pocket space and let herself and Aleksi be pulled towards the agreed location (she had circled it many times over).

It was a large warehouse, terribly rundown looking but seemingly structurally sound.

The others were there already. Scorpion, she remembered the name of, with his swishing tail. She didn't know Midgard had similar creatures to that of Asgard on its surface.

There was a man with metallic wings, a man with gauntlets by his side. Both hummed with midgardian magic – electricity.

The other man was dressed head to toe in black armour, a lance in hand. _So last century_ , was her first thought, but Amora wasn't here to judge his taste.

“I'm glad you all decided to make it. There wasn't anyone else, was there?” After a few shaked heads, she continued. “It's like we discussed. I want Thor, you want other things. I'll get you those other things once I find Thor. I _am_ the most powerful sorcerer in existence, after all.”

Was she really? She doubted it with her current skill level. Still, she bluffed with a certain amount of confidence.

“You'll all have to chip in with the planning, of course,” she continued, “I've only been on this planet for as long as I've known you, so my knowledge is sadly lacking.”

“You should take down one the Avengers, it would make an impression.” The bird man said. “Seeing as how you want to attract as much attention as possible.”

Amora hummed. “Tell me about these Avengers.”

* * *

 

“You know,” she said as they materialised beside the bank, “you'd look good with a battleaxe.”

“A battleaxe?” Aleksi repeated.

“Yes, I just think you'd suit one.” She had no idea why, but the image of a great muscular man with an axe was strikingly familiar. “Never mind it. Go ahead.”

Charging at the wall, he felled it in a single hit. Amora took a metallic sphere from her pocket sphere and rolled it into the room.

 _Hypnobombs._ One of the team had suggested when she couldn't recall its name. She had no idea how to make more, and only had seven remaining, but decided now was a better time than any to use one.

She checked that she and Aleksi had their shields intact before she entered the hole in the wall. As expected, the people inside were stumbling around in a daze. Casting a charm over the people inside took no time at all with the state the hydrobombs put them in, and she quickly commanded them to fetch her as much money as they could.

“You,” she gestured to the non-employees before her, “run outside screaming or what have you. Get us some attention.”

They did so and Amora looked to Aleksi. “You're sure Iron Man will come here?”

He shrugged. “He usually comes here because he's so close by. It is why no one ever steals from this place.”

As anticipated, Iron Man arrived on scene before any police officers. His suit had a rather awful colour scheme, Amora thought, but she decided to save saying it ‘til later.

He flew through the hole in the wall and pointing his glowing blue palms at them both. “This is the part where you put your hands up.”

“I rather don't think so.” Amora said, shooting first with a green blast of energy.

Amora looked down at the unconscious so-called hero with a frown. “I thought that would be harder. Isn't he a hero of this world?”

“Yes,” Aleksi nodded, “that was barely a minute.”

Amora frowned. To her it had felt like ten.

“He usually fights better. I've fought with him before, it was difficult.” Aleksi continued.

Amora hummed and crouched down next to the hero. She took hold of his face mask and ripped it clean off, letting it drop to the ground.

“You really are like Thor.” Aleksi noted.

“There's something here,” Amora said, touching Stark’s face, “not magic, but if I just…”

Underneath her hand, Iron man’s face began to morph into another.

“What did you do?” Aleksi asked.

“Reached into his mind while it was in such a vulnerable state. Told him to change back. I could feel the illusion, even if it was natural.”

His face stopped shifting and his skin turned green. “Skrull.” Amora said automatically.

“What's a skrull?”

She paused. “I don't know. Just that they're… that.” She gestured vaguely to the one before her. “I assume no one’s been talking of a second Iron Man?”

“Not that I have heard.”

“So this one took his place. I've heard of the skrull before, they must be well known for something. And they're shapeshifters.”

“Why would a group of shapeshifters be famous?”

“Maybe they use shapeshifting as weapons. They could be trying to replace your most important people until they have full control of the planet.” She mused.

“You think so?”

She shrugged. “It's just a possibility. All I know is that shapeshifters are dangerous, they could be anyone.”

She looked back at Aleksi, who frowned. “How do we know our team isn't all skrulls? How do I know you aren't a skrull?”

“Is it were me, I wouldn't be revealing their secrets to you. But the rest of the team? They could all be shapeshifters by now. We can't trust them.”

“We could check.”

Amora shook her head and commanded Iron Man to reapply his disguise. “If any of them were skrull and they indeed do work in a group, it would make us a target. If we manage to find them unconscious and alone, we can check, but for now all we can do is not trust anybody.”

“This is probably bad, yes?” He asked, making the da sound again.

She chewed her lip. “Probably.”

It wouldn't matter. Once she found Thor, she could abandon this planet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rhino is kinda taking the executioner's place since Marvel killed off Skurge like cowards  
> \- The team is like a weird amalgamation of the sinister six and the masters of evil. Official roster: Vulture, Shocker (the lame one who got stuck to the bus lmao), Black Knight, Rhino, Scorpion and Amora.  
> \- I'm trying to incorporate stuff that happens to real people that go through long periods of isolation and sensory deprivation in Amora. So hallucinations, memory loss, inability to tell the time, weakened mental abilities, etc. I've heightened it a lot but also kept her a lot more same than she should actually be.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be back to the spidey and the gang or I might go back to the woman from england (yeah she's not actually a once off. If you can guess who she might be from 'woman' and 'english' then feel free to put who you think it could be in the comments).
> 
> Instagram: _kawtch_  
> Tumblr: professionaldumbbitch


	9. You're not my Iron Man! Ugly ass fucking noodlehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djakdkaksk i'm sorry for anyone who was following this. I didn't update for two weeks because of exams and then I just,,, lost track of my schedule.
> 
> Not a big fan of this chapter but I had to get it done.

“Groot still isn't responding,” Shuri said, “Maybe he's got bad signal.”

“Bad signal still exists in space?” Peter asked.

“I think so. Either that or he's just ignoring me. Which, fair.”

“Got it!” Wanda exclaimed from the other side of the room.

“Blood rain or the pink hair?” Shuri asked.

“Unfortunately, the blood rain. It's a spell to turn water to blood. She got up and shoved the book towards them so that they could see.

 _Uses: not many. Pranking perhaps?_ Said some scratchy black ink.

There was loopy cursive green writing underneath. _With a little bit of work around, you could combine it with the rain summoning spell._

 _What the fuck, Amora???_ Asked a more plain blue cursive

 _Yeah_ The black chicken scratch said _It would take a lot of energy though – pretty impractical._

_Worth it._

After a full three days of searching (turns out the pile of books Wanda brought had only been the first of many), they finally had something hopeful.

Wanda hummed. “Turning water to blood is alchemal, so it should be hard to reverse. But the rain is an incantation and since it's tied to the alchemy, _theoretically_ I should be able to reverse both spells with the same incantation.”

“There was an incantation to reverse the rain spell in the book, will that work?” Shuri perked up, grabbing the right notebook and rapidly flicking through the pages.

“Hopefully. Spells can be unstable, break one and the one tied to it will probably break too.”

As Wanda began her incantation, Peter’s phone rang. He sighed. Ned had rung him approximately 20 million times since the blood rain had started. He answered the phone without even looking at the caller ID.

“Ned, I told you-”

“Try again.”

“MJ?”

“Bingo. Why're you so mad at Ned?”

“I'm not _mad_. He just won't leave me alone about the blood rain.”

“That reminds me,” she said, “Ned wanted to know if the blood rain problem was fixed yet. Weird that he wanted me to ask you that, huh? Got any reason why Ned would think you would know something about this?”

“No idea whatsoever. Is that all?”

“Wow, rude. But yeah. I also wanted to know when you were going to tell me that you flatmate was the _Princess of Wakanda?_ ”

“How did you know?”

“I read an article about her and recognised her face. It wasn't exactly rocket science.”

“I promise I'll talk to you about it later, but I should really get back to this,,, thing.”

“Yeah, whatever. Are you-”

A knock on the door caught Peter’s attention. “I’ll get it.” Shuri said, standing up.

Peter let her go, turning his attention back to MJ. “Sorry about that, what were you saying?”

“I asked if you were coming to the protest Saturday? I told you about it last week.”

“Right, the protest. Sure, I’ll be there.”

“Cool, I’ll make you a picket sign.”

Shuri walked back in the room. “It’s Tony Stark.” She said, and Wanda pulled a face. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Got to go, MJ. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah, see you, nerd.” She replied, hanging up.

When Peter reached the front door, Mr Stark was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“Hey, kid.” He greeted. “Staying out of trouble?”

His spidey sense blared at him like a siren. He flinched. All he could think looking at Mr Stark was _danger! Danger! Danger!_

Mr Stark frowned. “Kid? You alright?”

Peter snapped out of it, ignoring the red flags still waving in his head. “Yeah! Yeah… I’m just, tired? Me and Shuri just binge watched the entire first two seasons of The Good Place.”

Mr Stark chuckled. “Been there. I think me and Rhodey invented the term.”

“It’s nice to see you Mr Stark, but… why are you here? I thought you said we needed to go our separate ways?”

“Yeah. About that.” _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ “I think you should sign the accords.”

“What?” Peter asked. “You told me not to sign them until you could fix them.”

“I know what I said, but I think we need to change our action plan. The sub-committee are getting a little desperate, and if they push me, I’m going to have to tell them who you are. I don’t know what they might do to your aunt to get to you.”

“Are you- are you threatening me?”

“Jesus… no, kid. I’m trying to protect you. If you want to keep you and your aunt safe, you need to come with me.”

There was no way this was Mr Stark. His spidey sense wouldn’t stop and Tony’s plans to deal with the accords had seemingly changed within a few days. He was either being threatened or mind controlled, but Peter wasn’t going to stick around long enough to find out which.

“When do you want me to sign?”

“Preferably today. Right now would be super great.”

Peter sighed. “I need to tell Shuri I’m going, I’ll be right out.”

Mr Stark nodded and Peter headed back to the living room. “We need to go immediately.”

“What, why?” Shuri asked.

“My spidey sense is going haywire about Mr Stark.”

Shuri nodded. “Get Serrure. Wanda and I can pack up her books.”

Peter rushed to Serrure’s room. The kid was playing with a small green fireball, letting it roll over his hand. He looked up at Peter. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Peter returned, “We need to go. I think the bad people might be here.”

Serrure jumped to his feet and didn’t say anything until they reached the other two. “Are we going to be safe?” He asked.

Wanda nodded. “We’ll go to my place.”

Her magic swirled around the four of them and Shuri’s apartment seemed to dissolve into complete redness. The magic faded and they were left standing in what was presumably Wanda’s apartment. It wasn’t as sleek and big as Shuri’s, but the wood and piles of blankets everywhere gave it a very cosy feel.

Shuri looked at a blanket nest on the couch and smiled. “I can see why you liked the cape.”

“Capes are cool.” Serrure said.

“Yeah.” Wanda nodded. “They are, aren’t they?”

“Like bacon.” Serrure replied. The kid had gotten really attached to the stuff after he’d had it for breakfast one morning.

-

None of them mentioned it, but they all stuck together like glue. Nobody moved from the room. Even when Wanda went to the door to get the takeout they ordered, Shuri followed her like a shadow.

It was strange to Wanda, that she was still quite young and yet most most definitely the adult of the group. She just wished Vision would get back already so he could take over and tell her what to do.

She had done what she could. Called Natasha to take Peter’s aunt to a safehouse (Wanda thought Peter seemed a little too shaky to worry about his aunt, so she just told him after it was done), told Steve to see if T’Challa was acting strange, checked the news for any mention of Thor. When the kids were fed and watching mindless television (all lf them too quiet), she turned back to Loki’s journal and managed to reverse the blood rain spell. After three days working on the counterspell, she thought it was feel more like an accomplishment to finally get it done, but it felt like nothing more than a single item on a long list of things to do.

At long last, Wanda heard the sound of keys in the lock and jumped to her feet. She opened the door before Vision could do it himself and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He chuckled. “Lovely to see you, my dear.”

“Hey, Vis.” Wanda greeted warmly, pulling back. “Where were you all day?”

“At a discussion of the accords.” He replied, and Wanda froze.

“With Stark?”

“Yes, with Stark. I was thinking you should reconsider your position on the accords. The sub-committee… they could hurt you.” His last words were sickly sweet and said as he gently stroke his hand against her cheek.

She had the cold realisation that this was a stranger’s hand on her face.

She shook herself away from his hand. “They already hurt me. I was locked in isolation with a strait jacket and a shock collar – that didn't _not_ hurt. But I won't let them touch me again, you said you wouldn't either.”

“I'm not sure the two of us are going to be enough.”

“The real Vision would never make me give up something I believe in. Not something like this. Not after the Raft.”

Vision grabbed her wrist. “Wanda, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“So weirdly, I hope you're being mind controlled, because I want my beliefs to be reaffirmed that Vision would never betray my wishes willingly, even if blackmailed.”

Wanda snatched her hand away and hit Vision with a blast of powerful red magic. He went through the wall behind him and Wanda ran back to the group.

“Vision’s not Vision. We need to leave.”

Everyone hopped to their feet as Wanda began summoning the magic needed to teleport them somewhere safer. Shuri managed to grab her arm when Vision phased through the wall and made a dive for Serrure and Peter. Wanda shot a beam of energy at him, but he turned incorporeal before she could hit him. His matter phasing was one of the only powers he had left.

“Stop fighting.” Wanda said. “You're no match for me without the mind stone.”

“You're right.” Vision said, and for a brief moment Wanda thought he was giving up. “And too powerful to leave alive.”

He changed. He grew shorter, his skin turned from red and green to a pale peach. His form became narrower, his jumped became a red jacket and cape. His bald hair grew his hair out and his face shifted under Wanda was looking at herself.

“What the fuck?” Shuri said.

Wanda rushed to reach the other two in time, but her doppelganger shot a stream of magic in front of her. She strumble back trying to avoid it.

“Serrure.” She yelled, and the kid looked at her, with trembling hands and wide eyes. “Disappear.”

Serrure grabbed Peter hand and the two blinked out of existence.

She picked up her couch with magic and threw it at her doppelganger as hard as she could. The couch was split apart with the other’s magic, doing no damage to the copy whatsoever.

Still, it was enough of a distraction that Wanda could grab Shuri’s shoulder and bring them both to one of Steve’s safehouses.

“Where's the other two?” Shuri asked. “Where's Peter?”

Wanda shook her head. “I don't know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Amora are nerds who write in colour code. 
> 
> I think next week will be a Sif and Brunnhilde chapter? Either that or Loki and Peter.
> 
> Contact me on tumblr: professionaldumbbitch  
> Or Instagram:  
> _kawtch_


	10. I'm eleven so shut the fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Serrure have a little heart to heart.

Serrure’s teleportation was akin to being punched in the gut and having a heavy weight put on your head.

Peter laid back against a wall hoping to god that his nausea didn't evolve into actual vomit.

He took a few heavy breaths and looked to Serrure, who was shaking like a leaf.

Peter crouched down to his level. “Hey, you alright?”

“I'm sorry.” Serrure said, voice shaky. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave them behind, it's just Wanda nodded and I thought-”

“Hey.” Peter put his hand on Serrure’s shoulder and the kid tensed up. Peter went to take his hand away but the kid relaxed again. “You got me out, you got you out. That's two out of four. Pretty good work for someone who’s what – ten?”

“I think I'm probably eleven.” Serrure grumbled.

Peter chuckled. “Well it's pretty good for an eleven year old too. Pretty good for anybody. _Especially_ against someone who seemed to have Wanda’s powers. Every life you save is a victory, including your own.”

Serrure began to well up. “I could've brought them too, I was just scared and- and-”

Peter held out his arms. “You sound like you need a hug.”

For a second, it looked like Serrure was going to refuse. But after a moment of internal conflict Serrure slammed into Peter and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Peter closed his arms around Serrure and held him snug. “You're allowed to be scared.”

“Being scared is for babies.”

“Who told you that?”

“... I don't know.”

“Well, they're wrong.” Peter insisted. “Everyone's scared of something. If we weren't scared, then there wouldn't be any brave people. You can't be brave if you weren't scared in the first place.”

“I don't want to be scared.”

“No one does,” Peter said, “but being scared is what makes us people. I'm scared too.”

Serrure pulled away, keeping his hands barely on Peter’s shoulders. “Will we be safe?”

“Yes.”

“Tell the truth.”

Peter looked into Serrure’s eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald green, brighter than Peter had ever seen Loki’s before but full of fear.

“I don't know,” Peter admitted, “but I have a lot of hope. You deserve to be safe, Serrure. I just hope the universe agrees. And if anything is thrown at us I assure you I won't let you go without a fight.”

Serrure smiled before his face dropped and his eyes went wide. Peter tuned into the whirring sound behind him and turned around to see Iron Man hovering a little above the ground.

“Well,” he said, “guess that rules out doing things the easy way.”

His spidey sense was going haywire. Tony was pointing a charged arc reactor directly at him.

“Gotta say, Pete. I'm disappointed.” Tony continued. “That cute trick of your’s wasn't nice. You're really breaking my heart here. And _look_ , you have the most wanted kid in the city with you. What do you think you're doing? This is going to ruin your life.”

“It's worth it if it means I'm on the right side.” Peter said.

Tony laughed. “I'm not on any sides, kid. I just want what's best for you. Avoiding the law? Harbouring a wanted criminal? This isn't helping you.”

“ _Wanted criminal?_ ” Peter nearly spat out his words. “He's a little kid!”

“A little kid with dangerous powers. Not to mention you're hanging out with the other wanted criminal of the year: Wanda Maximoff.”

“Vision told you that?” Peter guessed.

“Of course. Vision is trying to do what's best for Wanda.”

“So you're one of whatever he is.” Peter figured. “A shapeshifter.”

Tony’s voice was dangerously low. “What?”

“Vision wasn't Vision. He shapeshifted into a copy of Wanda. You're not Tony, you're just a copy.”

Tony was silent for a moment. “I've had enough of you.”

He shot a repulsor beam straight at Peter. His spidey senses told him to dodge, but he knew there was no way to dodge in time without putting Serrure in danger. He scrunched his eyes closed and prepared for the hit.

The beam never hit though. Peter slowly opened his eyes and saw everything tinted green. Serrure had moved to his side and was grinning up at him. “Do I look brave yet?”

Peter chuckled despite himself. “Cocky, more like. You're doing great.”

“I don't know how long I can hold the shield.”

“It's alright, we'll make it through this.”

Serrure nodded and scrunched his face in concentration. “You'll be able to get past the shield whenever you want to go kick his butt.”

“Alright,” Peter said, “let's see how good a copy this guy is.”

Peter shot a web from each hand at the two walls to either side of the alleyway and pulled himself toward Stark. He managed to deflect Peter’s kick by swatting him aside, but Peter quickly shot a web at his back and pulled himself towards it. His foot hit the armour with a satisfying thump and Stark stumbled forward in the air with Peter on his back.

When Stark stabilized he reached behind his back to grab him, but Peter let himself fall to the ground.

Stark charged up both of his hand repulsors and shot a beam at both him and Serrure. Peter did a flip on reflex to avoid it but he came out of the flip to see Serrure’s shield had shattered.

Both of Stark’s repulsors were aimed at the kid. Peter shot a web at each and pulled. Stark tried to resist the pull but Peter was far, far stronger.

He'd forgotten about the chest repulsor until it hit Serrure and knocked him to the ground.

In the heat of things, Peter let out a scream. Logic went out the window and for a moment he couldn't give this kid any other name but “Loki!”

He released his webs ready to attack again.

Stark spun around. “Did you say… Loki? He's dead.”

“You don't get to say their name.” Peter said, and shot a web at Stark’s head. He pulled the man towards him before grabbing a hold of his neck and throwing him across the street into a nearby building.

He rushed over to Serrure and fell to his knees beside him. To his relief, his chest was still visibly moving up and down. His back and side had horrible burns though and his head was bleeding from where it had hit the pavement.

“Serrure, Serrure. You gotta wake up, oh God, I-”

His spidey-sense was like an alarm bell in his head but he was too afraid for Serrure to care about what was setting it off.

He heard the familiar whirring of repulsors for a brief moment before his back exploded with pain. He was blasted forward, over Serrure and into a roll across the pavement. The rough concrete scrapped at his suit and skin and frankly, he felt like shit.

He looked up weakly at Stark. “End of the line, kid.”

Peter had failed to protect Serrure. Loki was going to die a second time and it was all his fault. He closed his eyes and accepted that he was about to die.

Maybe he deserved it.

“Not if I have anything to say about it, asshole.” Said an unfamiliar voice.

Peter looked down the alleyway to see a woman standing there in an ordinary baggy hoodie and jeans, blonde hair peeking out from under her hood.

Stark quickly turned around and fire a repulsor blast at the newcomer but she lazily raised a hand and let it glow gold. As the repulsor hit, it deflected against the golden energy swirling around her arm like it was a laser to a mirror.

The woman shot a blast of her own energy at Stark and as it hit him, he dropped from the sky. She walked up to him and shot him again in the head.

She picked him up by the foot and with ease, yeeted him into sky like he weighed nothing.

“Should keep him busy for a while.” The woman said, a grin in her voice. “Is your friend alright?”

“No,” Peter said, “he's really hurt, I don't know what to do, I- I just-”

The woman walked over to Serrure as Peter pushed himself to his feet.

“Please tell me he has some sort of healing factor?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Peter nodded. “I don't know how fast, but-”

“Good. You guys can come to my place. I'll do my best for him, can't trust hospitals right now.”

“Why not?”

“Skrulls.” The woman replied. “Can't trust anyone nowadays. But you were fighting one of them, so I'm hoping you're not one too. Molly will have my head otherwise.”

Peter wasn't in a good enough state to argue. “Where are you taking us?”

“The only safe place in this city right now.” The woman said, taking Serrure into her arms. “A pub.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duo finally meets Carol~ funny story, I actually finished a chapter yesterday and was super pleased with myself and then forgot I completely forgot to write this one and it needs to come before it! So, sorry if there's lots of mistakes or whathaveyou.
> 
> I forgot to mention last week but Y'ALL!! Marvel confirmed that Loki was being influenced by the mind stone (and notice they said influence by and not controlled by) in avengers 1 so!! Yah bitch feels validated up in this chilli's tonight.
> 
> Ways to contact me:  
> Writing tumblr: professionaldumbbitch  
> Gay for amora tumblr:  
> wlwamora  
> Instagram where I post dumb art and one of my Hela makeup tictoks:  
> _kawtch_
> 
> Don't be a stranger! Thanks for all the support I get from you guys – you're the best for reading this far into this dumb series.


	11. You don't have all the facts. Which are? I love him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif shares some exposition, a Molly Fitzgerald pretends not to see ghosts, while a Faiza Hussain defends Amora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't question why the ghosts are there, only Molly can see them.  
> Sif's background with Lorelei was taken from Agents of Shield~

“Not that it's any of my business or anything.” Brunnhilde said. “But do you have some kind of history with this Amora chick?”

“You're right, it's none of you business.” Sif said, passing her sword over the whetstone. She sighed. “The midgardians may have started calling her _the_ enchantress, but she is only one of many. The most notable of which was her sister, Lorelei.”

“She didn't have a wide variety of spells, but in her speciality – charms – she was unmatched by any other. With her voice alone, she could put men under her spell. No matter the strength of their loyalty, they all fell to her siren song. She raised an army and declared war on Odin’s nine realms. I had a love at that time, one I loved more than any since. She took him for her army and he was killed in battle. She had since then been my greatest enemy. Worse than any bilgesnipe or frost giant.”

Brunnhilde coughed and Sif quickly corrected herself. “Sorry, worse than any of my enemies of which the _entire_ frost giant race are not apart of.” Sif sighed. “For as long as I knew Amora, I could tell that she and Lorelei were cut from the same cloth. The only difference between them was their hair colour and Lorelei’s lack of Amora’s ambition and hunger for power.”

“Weren't they fucking… kids, at the time though?” Brunnhilde pointed out. “What if she changed?”

“She attacked me!”

“You attacked her first.” Brunnhilde argued. “Heimdall said they were having a civil enough conversation before then.”

“So you're on her side?”

“No, Sif. Obviously not. It's just… fuck, I've lost my temper and made dumb mistakes because of it a million times over. I don't want to see you mess something up big time because you're treating this girl like she's her sister before she's even done anything. We'll bring her in, make sure she's secure, and then see what she has to say.”

“Yeah… yeah. _Gods_ , I thought I had learned my lesson after what happened with Loki.”

Brunnhilde hummed. “My girlfriend used to say: bias may be well founded, but you must recognise it as such: a bias.”

“She sounds pretty smart.”

“She was.” Brunnhilde smiled. “I had plenty of reason to distrust the asgardian royal family. But if I hadn't given Thor and Loki a chance, I would have missed the opportunity to gain friendships that I hold dear. Some people are gonna be assholes like you think, but other people can deviate from your expectations and be exactly what you need, you know?”

Sif smiled and lifted her sword away from the whetstone. “You're pretty soft for a stone-cold bitch.”

Brunnhilde laughed. “Yeah, tell anyone I have emotions and I'll kill you.”

“Of course not, we stoic emotionless warriors have got to stick together, right?”

“Right.” Brunnhilde said. “Now where'd you say you were sensing this magical energy?”

They found Amora in central park, bent over a leather bound notebook, pen going wild.

The fact she was still dressed as she did on the tv (including the fringe skirt and the awful headpiece) was likely why the park was almost entirely empty.

“Amora,” Sif said, “I just want to talk.”

Amora looked up from her book and looked Sif over. “Are you the one who tried to attack me before?”

“I am,” She admitted, “but… that was a mistake. I think we should talk.”

“Are you Sif?” Amora asked.

“Yes.”

She hummed. “Yes, makes sense. The midgardians said you had hair made out of gold, I'm a little disappointed.”

“Amora, we need to talk.” Sif insisted.

“We already are.”

It took a lot of strength not to roll her eyes. “What do you want Thor for?”

“Answers.”

“Answers for what?” Brunnhilde chimed in.

“Who are you?” Amora asked.

“Valkyrie.” She replied. “Answers for what?”

Amora wrote something down in her notebook before she continued. “My questions.”

Sif bit down on a sigh. “We can answer your questions.”

“Where's Loki?” Amora asked.

The two of them paused. “He’s… he died.” Brunnhilde finally said.

“Then you can't answer my questions, bye.” Amora said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“We're telling the truth.” Sif insisted.

Amora peered at them. “Maybe you believe that to be so… but it still makes you useless to me.”

With that Amora slammed her book closed, her eyes beginning to glow.

Sif jumped for her, but she was gone before she could even lay a finger on her.

“Fuck.” Brunnhilde cursed.

“It took us three entire days to find her and then she just… up and vanished!” Sif exclaimed. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Drink to forget?” Brunnhilde shrugged.

Sif chuckled. “While that sounds good, we should stay in right mind while on this mission.”

“You're no fun, Sif.” Brunnhilde teased. “I'm gonna head to that avenger’s base nearby, find Bruce. I left a lot of booze with him. Meet you there if you ever wring out your wet blanket personality.”

“You're the worst,” Sif said, “go get drunk. I'll find you when I think of something.”

“ _Norns_ , marry me, Sif.”

“I'm not _encouraging_ your alcoholism, now just isn't the time to tackle the problem.”

“I'll buy a ring and everything.”

Sif shook her head and tried to hide her smile. “You're a disgrace. Just leave already.”

Brunnhilde grinned and began to walk in the right direction. Sif sighed and rolled back her shoulders.

Time to hunt a witch.

-

Molly Fitzgerald leaned back against the counter and inclined her head to watch the tv. She'd been about to change the station when J Jonah Jameson came on, but the picture of the newest superpowered threat, Amora (or ‘The Enchantress’ as the Bugle had branded her after she referred to herself as such) caught her attention.

“-with us we have a young lady who said she actual _met_ the Enchantress. Faiza Hussain, thank you for coming.”

As he spoke the tv split into two screens, one with Jameson and another with a young hijabi.

“Thank you for having me.” She replied, her accent pointedly English.

“How did you meet the Enchantress?”

“I found her unconscious in the middle of the woods. I brought her back to my house so I could see what was wrong with her.”

“But not to a hospital?”

“She was _glowing_. I've seen people with powers check into hospitals and never check out. The Sokovia Accords aren't always implemented by good people. I don't have any powers, so I'm not bound to the accords. It wasn't illegal for me not to announce her presence to officials.”

“And you thought you were qualified to take care of a glowing stranger you found unconscious in the woods?”

“I'm a doctor. I've seen weirder.”

“We'll move on,” Jameson said, “what sort of opinion did you form about the woman during her time with you?”

“She's confused.” Faiza said. “And scared. I don't know what happened to her but she isn't in a mentally sound place whatsoever. Not to mention that her memories about her life couldn't even fill a page. She only wants to see Thor so badly because he's one of the only people she can actually remember. I know that nobody will care, but Amora needs help.”

“You don't think she's too dangerous to keep loose?”

“She hasn't hurt anyone yet. She fought Iron Man and he was out and about the next day. That's it. She didn't even steal the money from that place, she was robbing it _for the attention_. We can't just lock her away in the raft, she needs rehabilitation. She has a good heart, I know it, but she's been plunged into this strange world with powers she barely remembers how to use. She's clinging onto what little scraps of memories she has left.”

“Hey, Molls.” Carol’s voice interrupted from the back room. “Could use some help.”

Molly sighed and turned off the tv, making sure Aoife knew she was leaving before she moved past the kitchen into the back room. Carol had a small child in one arm and was supporting a heavily-breathing spider-man with the other.

Some ghosts manifested themselves, drifting around the two newcomers. A celtic woman with an ever-bleeding stab wound looked towards her. “The small child is dangerous.”

“Not a skrull,” a more modern boy said, “they feel more familiar. I don't know why exactly, but I don't like it.”

Another modern looking teen beside him nodded. “Yeah, they seem pretty yikes.”

“The small kid’s not staying.” Molly said.

“A skrull?” Carol asked.

Molly shook her head. “I don't know what he is, but he's dangerous.”

“You can't just kick them out!” Spider-man protested and _jesus christ_ , who knew he would sound so young? “We have nowhere to go. The sub-committee’s after the both of us and we can't find Wanda and Shuri, and-”

“Kid.” Carol said to stop his rambling.

“You have to tell me why my powers are going haywire around him if you want him to stay. He feels familiar.”

Spider-man paused for a long moment, his gloved hands fidgeting. Molly would pay to see the internal battle that went on in his head.

“Okay, so you know The Incident?”

“‘Course, my pub got smashed to bits.”

Spider-man’s shoulders tensed. “Well, there was this guy who led it-”

“Loki.” Molly finished.

“Y-yeah, actually. How did you know? I thought that info wasn't given to the public.”

Molly ignored the question. “What are you saying?”

“That’s Loki.” Spider-man pointed at the kid.

“Jesus, fuck.”

“Who’s Loki?” Carol asked.

“You remember I was telling you about Thor?”

“The hammer guy?”

“Yeah, Loki’s his evil brother.” Molly looked to Spider-man. “His evil _dead_ brother.”

“Hey,” Spider-man said, raising his hands, “it was as much a surprise to me as it is for you. And he's not _evil_.”

“I don't know,” Molly said, “that talk in Germany sounded pretty fascist to me.”

“Yeah, okay, that was a big oof.” He admitted. “But he was being influenced by a magic rock and doesn't even remember that stuff at the moment. He thinks his name is Serrure, I'm not telling him until Thor comes back – he might think I'm lying otherwise-”

“You expect me to believe that Loki wasn't guilty of anything and conveniently doesn't even remember what happened?”

“They weren't _completely_ _innocent_ , but they- how much of the Loki timeline do you know?”

“Up until around when SHIELD went underground after the Hydra leak. He died during the convergence.”

“You work for SHIELD?”

“Worked. Past tense. Part-time at that.”

“Well you don't have all the facts.”

“Which are?”

“They saved everyone. Maybe half the planet might've died if not for them.”

“Sounds like a hell of a story.” Molly said. “Sit down, sounds like you might take a while to tell it. Carol, would you mind checking out the kid’s injuries?”

“Will do,” she replied with a mock salute, letting go of Spider-man, “I'll call Nick, tell him to call over so we can catch him up on some things.”

“You're a star, mo chara.” Molly smiled.

Spider-man seemed reluctant to let Carol take Loki out of the room, but stayed put and sat down with a small groan.

“Do you need medical attention first?” Molly asked.

“Nah, I'm good.” He shook his head. “Advanced healing factor.”

“Gods, I wish that were me.” Said the ever-bleeding celtic ghost woman.

“Right,” Molly said, “I'll let you and tiny Hitler stay here – which for your information is better protected than the majority of so-called secure places-”

“Didn't you say this place was destroyed during the invasion?”

“Sure, but that was accidental, and the 40 plus people in here got hurt. If anyone tried to storm in here and grab yous, they’d likely die trying.”

“Why?”

“Call it the luck of the Irish.” Molly grinned. “I have… extremely ruthless probability manipulation powers.”

“ _Nice_.” Spider-man said.

“So the deal: you lot can stay here with the supremely good protection via me and Carol, _plus_ I tell you who Carol and I are exactly, there'll be free food and drinks and I'll help you look for those missing friends you mentioned. All on the condition that you tell me Loki’s story and I believe it, and you tell me the name of the man under the mask.” She pointed at the cloth covering his face.

“Oh snap.” Said the modern ghost man.

Spider-man’s hands were shaking, and the pause that followed her request stretched out into long tedious moments.

He put his hands to his face and took off the mask.

“Janey mac…” Molly said, “you're a wee baby too.”

“I'm eighteen!” He objected.

Molly chuckled and held out her hand. “Molly Fitzgerald, ex-part-time SHIELD agent, pub owner, superhero from the eighties.”

Spider-man shook her hand. “Peter Parker. Spider-man, honorary avenger, Loki’s best friend.”

“Let's hear this story of your’s then.”

“Well,” Peter said, shifting in his seat, “It started with this lady, Loren. She fell from the sky and called herself the goddess of stories…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the England lady is Faiza Hussain. I haven't read much of her so I'll mostly be making her my own. I'll be taking a lot from her canon origin story though. 
> 
> If Peter was the ony one hurt, he never would've revealed his identity, but he's panicking a little now that Serrure is unconscious and Molly seems like a Responsible Adult™ who knows what she's doing so he's just like "fuck it"
> 
> Talk to me!:  
> Instagram: _kawtch_  
> Writing tumblr: professionaldumbbitch  
> Amora-centric tumblr: wlwamora


	12. Hi, welcome to 'no one knows what they're doing' hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author returns after more than four months to give you a nothing chapter. Still better than the mcu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you I had this chapter written out completely since January? Anyway, if anyone's still reading this fic: I'm sorry (but it'll defo happen again because I actually have no plans)

It was hard to figure out how her powers worked, but for the most part, it seemed like instinct. When she wanted to follow the woman who fought with Sif – Brunnhilde, she had been called – unnoticed, she simply spoke aloud and said “she cannot see me” and sure as day, she couldn't. Just as simply, when she said “I want to look like Sif”, her skin tanned and her golden hair turned black. She wondered if the old her was familiar with such spells to be able to use them so easily.

“Brunnhilde!” Amora called after her. “Wait for me.”

Brunnhilde stopped and grinned at her. “I knew you'd see things clearly. Come on, let's get fucking wasted.”

“I still believe having a clear mind is important.” Amora argued, parroting the conversation that had happened moments before. “But I believe I shall continue my quest for the witch on a fresh day with a fresh mind. Besides, drinking alone is just sad.”

“I stopped caring about that years ago…” Brunnhilde smiled almost fondly. “But I'll appreciate the company.”

It was a long trek back to the Avengers Compound. Amora wished she didn't have to keep up this ridiculous persona so she could simply teleport there, but she would deal with it. Brunnhilde didn't talk much at all on the way there, which she counted as a blessing because she really didn't know enough about Sif to hold an entire conversation.

The Avengers compound was the most ugly thing Amora had ever seen in her entire life. She knew she couldn't remember much, but she was almost certain it was a fact.

“It's so drab.” Amora said before she could stop herself.

Brunnhilde smiled. “Yeah, midgardians aren’t really into the whole ‘towers of gold’ thing.”

“If not gold, they could pick any colour except grey.”

“Hey, go complain to Tony Stark if it bothers you so much.”

Amora forced herself to laugh. “It's but a building, it matters not. Lead me to the bar.”

 

* * *

 

Peter decided to let Serrure sit in on Carol’s discussion on what the hell was going on right now. He was a little worried the kid would be frightened by it, but he’d survived a lot so far and deserved to know what was going on.

Molly’s pub closed at eleven on Wednesdays, so at 11:30 the four of them gathered in her sitting room upstairs, the tv on in the background. Molly made tea – which Serrure couldn't remember having before a thoroughly enjoyed (of _course_ he would. Adult Loki may have been a norse god but he always acted like he was part of the english royal family). Carol stuck to whiskey and Peter opted for coffee. Molly mumbled something – probably insulting – about Americans at his order before she turned her attention back to Serrure to convince him that ‘chip butties’ were, in fact, not ‘super gross’ and that he shouldn't knock it before he tries it.

The argument ended with Molly making a chip butty – which turned out to be a sandwich of butter and fries – and nearly forcing it upon the child. Serrure, very reluctantly, admitted that he loved it. Molly seemed very smug.

Carol cleared her throat and drew the attention of the room. “To make things simple, here's what's going on: Earth is being invaded by alien shapeshifters. For a while, I was on the side of a war opposing them. I mean, the kree are pretty shitty, but that doesn't matter right now. The guys we're dealing with are actually pretty peaceful usually, but we're dealing with a splinter group who wants to gain territory to fight the lree better.”

“Alien shapeshifters?” Peter echoed.

“Skrulls.” Serrure replied.

“Yeah, actually,” Carol affirmed. “How did you know that?”

Molly narrowed her eyes.

“I- I don’t know. It was just in my head.”

Carol leaned towards him. “What colour are skrulls usually?”

“Green.”

“Kree?”

“Pink or blue. Sometimes brown?”

“Who commands the skrull empire?”

“I don’t know.”

Carol hummed and sat back. “Interesting.”

“What does this mean?” Serrure asked. “Why do I know this stuff?”

“I don’t know,” Peter replied quickly, “but we’ll find out.”

Serrure brought his knees up to his chest before nodding and hugging his legs.

“So… shapeshifters?” Peter said to change the subject.

Carol nodded. “The skrulls are some of the best in the galaxy. The can replicate powers, memories… they’re almost a perfect copy.”

“Iron man, was he-?”

“We think so.” Molly replied.

“So where’s the real Tony Stark?”

“Probably on some skrull prison ship hidden somewhere in this solar system.” Carol shrugged. “Not dead anyway. Probably. Someone that powerful? They’re going to keep him alive in case they need another copy.”

Peter shuddered at the thought of it, but was relieved nonetheless. He and Mr Stark weren’t what you’d call ‘close’, but Tony Stark dying so quietly? It just felt wrong.

“He wasn’t as good at fighting as he usually is.” Peter pointed out.

Carol nodded. “Like I said, _almost_ a perfect copy. They have the memories of learning skills, but it’s like trying to learn piano from watching videos of someone else learning to piano instead of actually playing – you're going to pick some stuff up, sure, but you aren't going to be ready for a recital.”

“Unless you're taskmaster.” Peter pointed out.

“I have no idea who that is.”

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged, “He's kinda new to the scene.”

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all the saints above…” Molly said suddenly.

Peter followed her gaze to the tv as Carol reached for the remote to turn up the volume.

The Hulk was on the screen, brief shots from both phones and professional cameras stitched together. He ripped chunks off of buildings and tore into the road. Brunnhilde was close by, smashing in windows and dragging her sword across parked cars – their metal warping and splitting under the blade.

“The skrulls wouldn't be this obvious, would they?” Molly asked.

“This is a splinter group, I don't know anything about what they're doing.” Carol shrugged. “Maybe they’re trying to make people distrust this guy?”

“People already distrust the Hulk enough.” Molly pointed out. “Maybe-”

“Your great monster is under my control now,” said a voice from the tv as Amora appeared again. “A great asgardian valkyrie too is enthralled by my magic and by command they are destroying your city. Numerous other figures will soon follow suit. You know them by names like the Vulture, the Rhino, the Black Knight and so on… Currently we are targeting those that can afford it: government buildings, wealthy housing areas, corporations.” She smiled. “But refuse me Thor’s location again and I will not hesitate to burn this _entire_ city to ashes and move onto the next one. I will be near the Hulk if you decide to share any information. Goodnight, New York~” She grinned before the image flickered from her back to a rather bewildered looking news reporter for a moment before they cut to an ad break.

“Fuck.” Molly said.

“Cheers.” Peter replied, raising his cup of water and trying not to process anything. “I'll drink to that, bro.”

“That monster and the sorceress and the warrior…” Serrure began, drawing the attention to him, “They won't come here, will they?”

“Girl said she was starting with the rich first. This place isn't that for sure.” Molly replied.

Serrure looked even paler than usual, limbs trembling like a leaf.

“I'm going to go out. See what I can do.” Carol said.

“Me too.” Peter chimed in automatically.

“Not a chance.” Molly replied quickly.

Peter scrunched up his nose. “Why not?”

Molly sighed. “Come with me to the kitchen.”

She started walking without waiting for a reply and Peter reluctantly followed. There was something about her that commanded your attention.

Once in the kitchen, Molly leaned back against the counter top and crossed her arms. Despite her strong mom vibes, Molly was intimidating with her smidge of extra height and an echo of a muscular build under her pudge. Her eyes seemed to bore into Peter as she said, “What do you think y’re doing?”

“I've got to help.”

“No. You don't.” Molly corrected. “That kid out there is scared shitless right now and y’re the only one he seems to have even a semblance of trust in. Y’re just going to abandon him when he needs you?”

“People might die if I don't go out.”

“More people will die if that kid has a magical tantrum that takes out the city.”

“Serrure wouldn't do that.”

“How can you be sure? He mightn't do it intentionally perhaps, but keeping him calm is a priority right now.”

“I guess…”

Molly smiled. “Y’re still a kid, Peter. Well, young anyway. Too young. You don't have to carry all the burdens of the world with y’.

“With great power comes great responsibility.” Peter quoted.

“Lots of people have powers, a leanbh, its their responsibility to share too. But Serrure’s trust? That's something you've got over the avengers or any government power. Until we can find y’r other friends, Serrure is y’r responsibility. You can't just fight, y’ve got to have something to fight _for_. Abandoning him when he's scared may push the wee thing away.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter nodded. “I'll stay with Serrure until he calms down at least, then I'll go out.”

“Y’re a sweet kid, Peter.” Molly said. “I don't want to give approval to children fighting – seen enough of that back in my day – but I'm glad we have a hero like you.”

“Thank, Ms Fitzgerald.” Peter smiled.

“Jaysus, _Ms Fitzgerald_ , y’re making me sound old.” She laughed. “Get out of here, y’ chancer. There's a spare room to the left you can take Serrure to if-” Molly’s voice trailed off and she looked to another part of the room.

She looked back to Peter. “Serrure’s gone.”

 

* * *

 

Serrure wasn't too good at teleporting. He ended up in a few wrong places before he managed to find the place on tv. Broke concrete and shattered glass were scattered around his feet and Serrure heard more sounds of wreckage nearby.

He wasn't especially sure what his plan was. Walk around until he found the Enchantress and then what?

So he stayed. Frozen to the spot, all he could do was look around and try to convince himself that ‘improvise it’ was a solid plan.

“Why you here?” Asked a booming voice.

Serrure turned to find himself staring at the approaching figure of the Hulk. That should've been it, the shot of adrenaline that would push him out of his funk. However, rooted to the spot he stayed, unable to do naught but gawk as the massive, hulking monster came to a stop before him.

A giant green hand picked Serrure up by the back of his shirt before he was hoisted into the air until he was at eye level with the beast. He could've caused an earthquake with the amount of shaking he was doing.

The giant furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes before he pointed one big pudgy finger in Serrure’s face and wagged it like a disappointed mother. “Too small. Will get hurt.”

“Sorry. Sorry! I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to be here- I'll leave, I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!”

The Hulk stared at him for a moment before letting out a booming thunderous laugh. “Funny baby. Hulk take you away to be safe?”

He had said it like a question but Serrure wasn't exactly sure what that question was. “Okay?”

Hulk smiled. “Okay!” But a moment later, his smile dropped and he sniffed Serrure quite loudly. “Hm.”

“Hm?”

“Smell funny.”

Serrure pulled a face. “Do not!”

“Do too! Like…” he took another long sniff. “Magic… like…” yet again, he took another long sniff, but this time he laughed aloud. “Puny god! Thor gonna be so mad!”

“What?” Serrure asked.

 _Loki_ asked.

“How did you know?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry it took so long. I do really want to continue this fic but I don't have much inspiration for it? I have two other fics currently in the works: one Sif/Valkyrie/Carol fic and a loki au because some dumb shit in endgame sparked an idea. I'll keep y'all updated ;)
> 
> Please leave comments! I love reading them~

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I have some really fun ideas for this sequel that I hope I can fit in.


End file.
